


Never Let Me Go

by vikasemenova



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikasemenova/pseuds/vikasemenova
Summary: — Гарри! Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, — восклицает Луи, прихлопывая в ладоши и широко улыбаясь. — Если к твоему тридцатому дню рождения мы оба будем одиноки, то женимся друг на друге. Гарри резко вскидывает голову, расширив глаза. — Что?AU. Однажды, под влиянием слишком большого количества алкоголя, лучшие друзья детства решают, что женятся друг на друге, если через десять лет оба не найдут себе пару.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Let Me Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000814) by [loveisalaserquest17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisalaserquest17/pseuds/loveisalaserquest17). 



**Январь 2, 2007**

 

Friends don’t treat me like you do  
Well I know there’s a limit to everything  
But my friends won’t love me like you  
No, my friends won’t love me like you  
— Friends, Ed Sheeran

 

— Давай же, малыш, я близко…

Луи закрывает глаза, позволяя наслаждению омывать тело. Нарастающее напряжение и тепло в животе грозятся выплеснуться в любую минуту. Ему нравится, когда ему отсасывают — подайте на него в суд — и боже, о боже, этот парень очень хорош. А еще невероятно горяч. Напомните-ка еще раз, как его зовут? Гендрик? Харрисон? Что-то такое. Но точно не Хершель. Такой был на прошлой неделе.

Луи вплетает руку в волосы парня, слегка оттягивая, и начинает быстрее и сильнее вбиваться в его рот, безжалостно его трахая. И у него очень соблазнительные губы, такие розовые и блестящие…

— Я собираюсь… Боже, я собираюсь кончить, — тяжело дышит он и затем со стоном изливается в хорошенький ротик. Черт. Как же хорошо.

Парень сглатывает, а затем поднимает на Луи взгляд, пошло облизывая губы. А еще у него красивые глаза орехового цвета. Жаль только, что его любимый цвет глаз — зеленый. Ну, не всегда ведь получаешь, что хочешь, верно?

— Просто потрясно, чувак. Вау, — говорит Луи, давая парню пять.

И тогда комнату тревожит мелодия «SexyBack» by Justin Timberlake and Timbaland. Луи подпрыгивает от неожиданности.

— Черт, Гектор, ты не видел мой телефон? — спрашивает он, начиная шариться в карманах брюк.

— Он на столе, — отвечает парень, направляясь в ванную. — И, кстати, меня зовут Хайден.

Луи поднимает вверх большой палец, даже не потрудившись извиниться. Он фокусируется на имени, что высвечивается на дисплее мобильника.

— Привет, Эйч, — с широкой улыбкой говорит он. — Прикинь, чем я только что занимался? Или, скорее, с кем… Этот парень ну просто потрясно делает минет, серьезно. Это…

Сдавленный всхлип на другом конце провода прерывает его восторженную тираду. На лбу Луи тут же образуется беспокойная морщинка.

— Хаз? Гарри, ты в порядке?

— Лу, Джош… Он… — голос в трубке ломается.

— Гарри? — Луи хмурится еще пуще. — Поговори со мной, Хаз, я начинаю переживать. Что он сделал?

— Он бросил меня, Лу.

Луи слышит всхлипы.

— Ох, Эйч, — вздыхает он. — Мне так жаль, малыш. Где ты сейчас?

— Я в ресторане, в который он меня притащил. Мы поссорились, а затем он порвал со мной и просто свалил.

— Скинь мне адрес, ладно? — Луи начинает натягивать штаны, одновременно оглядываясь в поисках рубашки, которая валяется где-то в комнате. — Я уже выезжаю, слышишь? Мы затусим и нажремся, и ты в мгновения ока забудешь об этом придурке. Обещаю, милый.

Гарри в очередной раз всхлипывает.

— Спасибо, Лу, — говорит он и вешает трубку.

Луи ступает в «вансы», даже не потрудившись их завязать. Куда он, черт возьми, девал свою рубашку? Он блуждает глазами по комнате и натыкается на недовольный взгляд Хайдена.

— Ты уходишь.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Прости, чувак. Стряслось кое-что.

Ах. Вот и она, треклятая рубашка, затаившаяся под идиотской подушкой.

— Ты должен мне оргазм, приятель, — Хайден скрещивает на груди руки.

И… И почему Луи вообще решил с ним переспать? Он же чертовски занудный. А голос пресный, как просроченная «кока-кола». Что он в нем нашел? Луи закатывает глаза. Должна же быть причина, почему он позволил ему отсосать.

— Как я уже сказал, кое-что произошло, — он лепит на лицо искусственную улыбку. — В следующий раз возмещу вдвойне, сладкий.

— А будет следующий раз? — спрашивает Хайден, в крошечной надежде приподнимая уголок губ.

Боже милостивый, нудный нудный нудный.

Луи похлопывает парня по плечу.

— Ха. Прости, чувак. Кстати, отличный минет. Мне правда понравилось, — говорит он и затем, не оглядываясь, покидает чужую квартиру.

 

***

 

Менее чем через час Луи заходит в ресторан, в котором по идее должен находиться Гарри, и оглядывает помещение, взглядом практически сразу натыкаясь на своего друга: тот сидит в одиночестве и теребит в руках края повязки для волос. Выглядит он просто чудесно. На нем рубашка в красно-синюю клетку, которую он оставил незастегнутой поверх простой футболки. Из-под ворота белой материи виднеются ключицы и две ласточки, набитые прямо под ними (к слову, они отождествляют его и Луи, потому что да, они друзья с парными татуировками). Наряд он дополнил очень узкими скинни и ботинками темно-шоколадного цвета, всего лишь на оттенок темнее его волос. Сердце Луи немного щемит от мысли, что его друг разоделся для урода, который его не заслуживает.

— Привет, Хаз, — здоровается он, усаживаясь рядом. Луи не может не улыбнуться, когда видит, что Гарри перестает хмуриться, как только его замечает.

— Лу! — восклицает он, сверкая глубокими ямочками, отчего внутренности Луи плавятся, как сливочное масло. Возможно, у него слабость к ямочкам Гарри. И что с этого? Засудите его. У всех свои слабости.

— Ты пришел, — говорит Гарри, прижимаясь ближе.

— Конечно же, пришел, глупый, — Луи щелкает его по носу, а затем обнимает и оставляет поцелуй в кудрях, которые с каждым днем становятся все длиннее и длиннее…

Гарри льнет к прикосновению и, счастливо вздохнув, обнимает в ответ. Затем кладет голову ему на плечо и закрывает глаза.

— Как себя чувствуешь, малыш? Ты казался очень расстроенным по телефону, я начал волноваться.

— Ох, прости, Лу. Ты пришёл, и мне стало гораздо лучше.

Луи широко улыбается, обнимая друга покрепче.

— Рад слышать, милый. А еще я приготовил тебе подарок ко дню рождения!

— Но, Луи, — хмурится Гарри, выпутываясь из объятий, и заглядывает ему в глаза, — мой день рождения аж через месяц.

— Неважно, Хаз. Ты расстроился. А я должен был тебя подбодрить, поэтому быстро заскочил домой и затем поехал к тебе. Так что вот, получи свой подарок.

Луи вручает Гарри отвратительно завернутую коробочку, зная, что Гарри все равно. И в самом деле, парень лишь широко улыбается и начинает разворачивать обертку. Луи замечает, что как только Гарри видит, что находится внутри, в уголках его глаз начинают собираться слезы, и он морщит нос.

— Ох, ну брось, Гарри, не плачь! А то официант подумает, что и я разбил твое сердце.

Гарри кажется оскорбленным от одной лишь мысли.

— Ты бы никогда так не поступил, — заявляет он, наклоняясь, чтобы вновь обнять Луи. — Это просто прекрасно, Лу. Я в восторге, — говорит он, загадочно улыбаясь. — Правда.

Луи чувствует, как распаляются его щеки.

— Только не нужно этих телячьих нежностей. Ничего ведь особенного, — пожимает он плечами. — Всего лишь старая фотография.

Но это неправда, и Луи это прекрасно известно. Это больше чем просто старая фотография, поэтому он и выбрал ее для портрета. Это один из тех снимков их двоих, сделанных тремя годами ранее, сразу после их знакомства. Никто из них не смотрел в объектив. Они так увлеченно пялились друг на друга, что даже не заметили, что их кто-то фотографировал. Гарри смешно дулся, его волосы были гораздо короче, а плечи гораздо уже. А Луи, с удивительно идиотской стрижкой, от души над ним смеялся.

Гарри было шестнадцать, когда он переехал в Донкастер с мамой и сестрой. Он был чудаковатым парнем, сменившим школу посреди учебного года. Он разговаривал слишком медленно и акцент его был слишком претенциозным, поэтому этого хватило, чтобы свора школьников начала над ним насмехаться.

Луи же был манерным восемнадцатилетним пареньком, питавшим страстную любовь к красным штанам и мюзиклу «Бриолин», и гордился своим статусом старшеклассника.

Спустя какое-то время он стал свидетелем сцены, где какие-то парни бессердечно насмехались над Гарри, и он решил взять младшего парня под свою опеку. С тех пор они были не разлей вода.

Даже их мамы и сестры сроднились, после того как были вынуждены проводить много времени вместе из-за близкой дружбы мальчиков. Однажды Луи, возможно, настоял на том, чтобы мама пригласила Гарри и его семью к ним на Рождество, потому что он соскучился. В общем, ни дня не проходило, чтобы они не были вместе. Выпустившись из школы, Луи задержался в Донкастере подольше, чтобы они с Гарри могли вместе переехать в Лондон, о чем всегда мечтали.

Так они и поступили. И посмотрите на них сейчас: они стали взрослее, мудрее (ну, по крайней мере, Гарри), грубее (ну, это больше к Луи относится, потому что Гарри все еще был немного размазней) и симпатичнее (они оба, хотя Луи должен признать, что Гарри все-таки симпатичнее. Но у Гарри ведь есть ямочки, это неравные условия), но все так же остались лучшими друзьями.

И прямо сейчас Гарри смотрит на него так, словно он достал ему с неба чертову луну.

— Лу, — бормочет он, поблескивая глазами, — мне никогда не дарили подарка лучше.

Не в силах удержаться, Луи улыбается еще шире.

— Я счастлив, что тебе понравилось, Хаз. И чтобы ты знал, я сделал себе точно такой же портрет и поставил на прикроватный столик.

— Оу-у, Лу, ты хочешь сказать, что я — последнее, что ты видишь перед сном, и первое, когда просыпаешься? — подталкивая локоть Луи, с улыбкой дразнится Гарри. — Я всегда знал, что внутри тебя живет безнадежный романтик.

Луи закатывает глаза.

— Заткнись, Гарольд. Я боюсь, что ты перепутал меня с собой, — бормочет он себе под нос. — Это не я верю в родственные души, вечную любовь и прочее, и слава богу. Любовь вечно переоценивают. Кому нужны отношения, когда можно заняться отличным сексом и затем затусить с лучшим другом?

Гарри вздергивает брови.

— Все нуждаются в любви, Лу. Ты что, не знаешь, как поется в песне? Все, что нужно — любовь?

— Это все розовые сопли, которые, может, и были актуальны в любвеобильных 60-х, Гарри, но явно не сейчас, — отвечает Луи. — Ну, то есть, сколько примеров долгосрочных отношений тебе известно? — он вздергивает бровь. — Взгляни на свою маму. Взгляни на мою маму, она же, черт возьми, выходила замуж три раза, и ни один из мужчин не задержался надолго!

Гарри вздыхает, уголки его губ опускаются вниз.

— То, что у них не получилось, совсем не означает, что мы никого не найдем, — шепчет он. Его голос становится все слабее.

— И возможно, лишь возможно, однажды ты перерастешь свою детскую мечту о счастливом конце, как в сказках, и поймешь, что есть только одно, на чем держится мир, и это отличный, потрясающий и просто офигительный секс, — говорит Луи. Его тон вполне серьезный, но губы искривлены в улыбке. — Ну все, достаточно. Гарри! — с усмешкой добавляет он. — Я обещал тебе ночь с алкоголем и весельем, и именно этим мы сейчас и займемся!

 

***

 

Четыре пива, два коктейля и несколько шотов спустя парни явно выполнили алкогольный план вечера. А вот часть с весельем — так себе.

К слову, Гарри, видимо, каким-то образом с течением вечера удалось стать еще несчастнее и грустнее.

Прямо сейчас, опустив плечи и сдвинув на переносицу брови, он просто пялится в почти пустой стакан.

— Гарри, — Луи пробегается пальцами по его волосам. — Я обещал тебе веселье, милый, — говорит он, пытаясь убрать из голоса взволнованные нотки. — Что не так?

— Просто… — Гарри еще сильнее хмурит брови. — Я думал о том, что ты сказал ранее. О любви, родственных душах и отношениях, помнишь? И… А что, если ты прав, Лу? — добавляет он надломленным голосом. — Что, если я никого не найду?

— Ох, да брось, Эйч. Ты драматизируешь. Это я здесь коронованная королева драмы, — пытается засмеяться Луи, но смех превращается во вздох, когда он не добивается ответной реакции от Гарри. Он пытается не фокусироваться на его дрожащей нижней губе. Не получается.

— Ладно, посмотри на меня, Хазза, — говорит он, легко приподнимая его подбородок, чтобы обратить на себя его взгляд. Глаза Гарри большие и невинные, в бескрайней глубине зеленого и золотого таится бесконечное доверие.

— Малыш, прежде всего, — начинает он, — ты обязательно кого-нибудь найдешь. Только потому что Джош слепой, глухой, безэмоциональный кретин, не значит, что все такие. И я тебя уверяю, что все в этом мире, каждый человек будет чертовски счастлив получить шанс любить тебя и быть любимым тобой, слышишь? Ты потрясающий человек. Честно. У меня нет никаких сомнений в том, что ты найдешь того, кто будет тебя достоин, — улыбается Луи, сжимая руку Гарри.

— Хотя, — добавляет он. — Я не очень уверен насчет части с «достоин». Сомневаюсь, что существует хоть кто-нибудь достойный тебя, Кудряшка.

— Не знаю, — бормочет Гарри, качая головой. — А что, если я до конца жизни буду один? Я уже вижу себя через десять лет. Мне стукнет тридцать — практически старик, — и я буду одиноким, никем не любимым и никому не нужным, за исключением четырех или пяти котов, которыми я определенно обзаведусь.

— Не глупи, Эйч, — журит его Луи. — У тебя будет по меньшей мере семь котов.

Гарри закатывает глаза.

— Ты не понимаешь, — шепчет он, хмурясь и позволяя кудрям упасть на лицо, скрывающим его почти наполовину.

И, ну блин, серьезно. Как Луи должен все разрулить? Он терпеть не может эту слишком раскислую и грустную версию Гарри, так сильно напоминающую шестнадцатилетнего мальчика, который плакал из-за того, что над ним смеялись. Просто не может. Ему нужно что-то сделать. Позарез нужно. Луи прикусывает губу, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Но рассудок слишком затуманен спиртным.

А затем в его мозгу что-то щелкает.

— Гарри! Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, — восклицает он, прихлопывая в ладоши и широко улыбаясь. — Если к твоему тридцатому дню рождения мы оба будем одиноки, то женимся друг на друге.

Гарри резко вскидывает голову, расширив глаза.

— Что?

— Да! Если никто из нас не обзаведется второй половинкой, мы женимся друг на друге. Это же потрясающая идея, скажи?

Гарри открывает рот и затем закрывает. И затем снова открывает. Он очень похож на лягушку, но на симпатичную лягушку. Очень симпатичную.

— Ты прикалываешься, Луи? — нахмурившись, спрашивает он. И какого черта? Он не должен больше хмуриться. В этом же и состоит план.

— Перестать хмуриться, милый, — умоляет Луи. — Я не прикалываюсь над тобой. Я абсолютно серьезен. Честно. Я могу поклясться мамой, если хочешь, — он прикладывает левую ладонь к сердцу и кивает. — Вообще, знаешь что? Ты должен этим заняться. Ты же собираешься стать крутым юристом? Вот и составь контракт, а я его подпишу.

И наконец Гарри смеется, запрокидывая назад голову.

— Идет, Лу! Прямо сейчас и приступлю, — говорит он и выпрямляется, чтобы схватить бумажную салфетку и ручку с соседнего столика. И начинает писать, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови и высунув кончик языка.

Спустя какое-то время он говорит:

— Так, все, я закончил. Подпиши здесь.

Луи, наполовину улыбаясь, берет салфетку и царапает на ней имя. Подпись выходит немного дрожащей — сказывается слишком много алкоголя, — но разобрать можно. Сойдет.

— Вот так, — Луи отдает ему салфетку, широко улыбаясь. — Покажешь мне ее через десять лет, и я на тебе женюсь.

— Лу, — Гарри смотрит на него мерцающими глазами. — Ты серьезно?

— Ну, я же подписал, верно? — шутит Луи. — К тому же, ты единственный, кто в состоянии дотащить меня до алтаря, Гарри. Серьезно. Остальные бы меня выбесили.

Гарри робко улыбается.

— Мы правда это делаем? Все по-настоящему?

— Все так, Гарри, я же тебе сказал, — кивает Луи, сжимая его плечо. — Сделка настоящая.

— Так что… — Гарри прокашливается. — Нам нужно ее скрепить?

И, стойте, Гарри все время был так близко? Он так близко, что Луи мог бы с легкостью пересчитать его ресницы, одну за другой. А его губы, какого черта? Луи никогда не замечал, насколько они розовые (наглая ложь. Конечно же, замечал).

— Тогда подкидывай идеи, Кудряшка. Как мы должны ее скрепить? — ухмыляясь, спрашивает Луи.

— Думаю, поцелуй подойдет, — голос Гарри до одури низкий и хриплый. Луи сглатывает. — Да, думаю, поцелуй в самый раз, — добавляет он, опуская взгляд. Он смотрит на губы Луи? Черт. Луи слишком наслаждается этой крупицей информации.

— Ну, ты же у нас эксперт, — пытается пошутить он, но его голос тоже падает вниз на несколько октав. — И, скажи мне, Стайлс, ты планируешь скреплять все свои будущие сделки поцелуем? Потому что мне кажется, что ради такого твои клиенты станут в очередь выстраиваться…

— Нет, — отвечает Гарри, внезапно посерьезнев, на его лице не осталось ни следа улыбки. — Нет. Только с тобой.

Он наклоняется, касаясь губами Луи, и вот так они целуются, сладко и несмело поначалу, робко исследуя друг друга легкими воздушными касаниями. Луи слышит, как Гарри со вздохом обхватывает ладонью его шею, притягивая еще ближе, и приоткрывает рот, скользя языком по его губам, и Луи позволяет, впуская внутрь. И внезапно поцелуй становится жарче.

К этому моменту за всю свою двадцатидвухлетнюю жизнь у Луи было предостаточно поцелуев: развратных, робких, мокрых, тайных, торопливых, жестких, пьяных и соблазнительных. Но ничего, абсолютно ничего не может сравниться с этим.

Гарри перенимает на себя контроль, и под натиском Луи тут же растекается в лужицу. Их губы мягко соприкасаются, а языки сплетаются в танце. Луи пытается не застонать вслух. Поцелуй необузданный, голодный и яростный, а еще теплый — нет, чертовски обжигающий, и Луи пылает изнутри.

Он не знает, как долго они целуются, но когда они отстраняются, у обоих сбито дыхание. Они почти сразу отводят друг от друга взгляды, явно потрясенные случившимся.

Волосы Гарри в полном беспорядке, щеки порозовевшие, а глаза темные. Зрачки почти заполняют радужку, окантованную золотистой зеленью. Он выглядит потрясающе. Такой чертовски красивый. У Луи кружится голова, и он не уверен, что это от выпитого.

— Что ж, — бормочет Гарри все еще охрипшим голосом. — У нас сделка?

— Да, — Луи силится перевести дыхание. — Да, у нас сделка.


	2. Chapter 2

**Десять лет спустя**

**Январь 2, 2017**

 

Life can get you down so I just numb the way it feels  
I drown it with a drink and out-of-date prescription pills  
And all the ones that loved me, they just left me on the shelf  
No farewell  
So before I save someone else, I’ve got to save myself  
And before I blame someone else, I’ve got to save myself  
And before I love someone else, I’ve got to love myself  
— Save Myself, Ed Sheeran

 

Что Луи нравится в сексе больше всего — поправочка: один из аспектов, которые нравятся ему больше всего, — это доминирование ощущений. Ему не нужно думать, только чувствовать. Он хочет чувствовать все.

Как сейчас, к примеру.

В данный момент он может коснуться мягкой кожи на бедрах, раскинутых перед ним. Ощутить сокращение ягодичных мышц парня. Коснуться ямочек на его спине, углубленных вследствие его позиции. И чувствовать вкус спермы во рту после минета, который он делал ранее. Немного горьковатый, но каким-то образом приятный.

Он слышит стоны, рыки и выкрики: «о боже да», и «да, прямо там» и «пожалуйста-пожалуйста, не останавливайся». И, конечно же, он слышит влажный ритмичный звук его члена, который выскальзывает и толкается обратно в задницу парня.

Чувствуется запах секса, который ни с чем не спутать, смесь запахов пота, теплоты тела, жидкостей и смазки.

Он видит симпатичного парня на четвереньках, видит, как его волосы колышутся от движений, а ноги дрожат. Видит свой собственный член, который он по яйца засаживает в кольцо мышц, и ему нравится картина перед глазами. Да. Еще как нравится.

Он чувствует все это, и даже больше. Чувствует, как напряжение нарастает в животе, искры, которые разносятся по крови, и тепло, которое скапливается в паху. Он чувствует свое сбитое дыхание оттого, что находится на краю, на самом краю… Затем ощущения достигают кульминации, и Луи отпускает себя и кончает, по венам разносится облегчение, веки дрожат, горячая жидкость наполняет презерватив.

Как только он приходит в себя, то падает на кровать. Тяжело дышит. Парень прижимается к его боку, но Луи его игнорирует, слишком усердно фокусируясь на попытках отдышаться. И опять же, напомните, как его зовут? Лукас? Люк? Лудакрис? Блять, ну почему он никогда не запоминает имена? Но задница парня уж точно запоминающаяся. Он будет думать об этой заднице. А вот об имени не особо.

Он проводит рукой по волосам, закрыв глаза. В мозг поступает достаточно крови, позволяющей наслаждаться оргазмом.

— Боже, это было просто офигенно, Луи. Ты потрясающий! — улыбаясь, говорит парень. Люб. Лумос. Луна Лавгуд.

— Спасибо, Лу… э-э, спасибо, чувак. Ты тоже, — отвечает Луи. Не поворачиваясь, он похлопывает парня по руке, а другой утирает вспотевшее лицо.

Внезапно начинает звонить телефон, отчего они оба подпрыгивают.

— Это твой или мой? — спрашивает Луи, слишком уставший, чтобы подняться и проверить.

Парень принимается рыться в груде одежды на полу.

— Видимо, твой, — он поднимает телефон и смотрит на имя контакта. — Кто-то, сохраненный под эмоджи банана, звонит тебе по Фейстайму, — сообщает он, приподняв бровь.

— Дай мне, — торопливо говорит Луи. Он забирает телефон и скользит пальцем по экрану, принимая звонок.  
На экране сразу же появляется привлекательное лицо Гарри.

— Привет, Эйч!

— Привет, Лу, — улыбается Гарри, морща нос. — Я не вовремя?

— Нет, малыш, все в порядке, я уже выполнил свои обязанности, — издает Луи смешок. — Дважды, к слову, — добавляет он, поворачивая экран, чтобы показать ему лицо Люка (или Лукаса или как-его-там). — Он был довольно неплох.

— Привет, — здоровается Гарри, взмахивая рукой. Его щеки слегка заалели. — Вы, парни… э-э… все в порядке? — он хмурит брови. — Прости, если я мешаю.

— Не глупи, Эйч. Ты никогда мне не мешаешь, — отвечает Луи, махая рукой. — Мы уже закончили, — он бросает взгляд на своего партнера по сексу. — Правда? Так что… Постой, а Майкл разве не должен уже быть у тебя? Или он снова опаздывает?

Гарри делает глоток красного вина из бокала.

— Да, насчет этого… — он опускает взгляд. — Он ушел.

— Что? Зачем? Разве вы не собирались поужинать? — хмурится Луи. — Ты же весь вечер готовил.

Гарри ерошит пальцами кудри и, прикусив губу, отводит взгляд. Пожимает плечами.

— Мы вроде как расстались.

— Да ладно! — в неверии восклицает Луи.

— Паршиво, приятель, — влезает Люк/Лукас. Луи стреляет в него смертельным взглядом.

— Ну, это паршиво для него. Я всегда говорил, что он мудак, — утешающе говорит Луи.

— Ну да, наверное. Не знаю, — Гарри хмурит лоб. — В этот раз, наверное, все из-за меня. Ты знаешь, я пытаюсь не сваливать всю вину на своих бойфрендов, я и сам не идеальный.

— «Я и сам не идеальный», говорит он, — в сердцах кривит его Луи. Его голос становится выше. — Ты неправ, Хаз. Ты идеальный. Во всем. Особенно сейчас. Ты гораздо лучше без эгоистичного, безвкусно одетого и уродливого придурка.

Гарри смеется и разводит руки.

— Хочешь прийти в гости? Я приготовил десерт.

— Конечно, малыш. Скоро увидимся, — отвечает Луи. Нет ведь причин откладывать, верно? Гарри нуждается в нем. Луи завершает вызов и поднимается с кровати.

— А мне можно с тобой? — спрашивает его Люк/Лукас.

— Что? — нахмурившись, оборачивается Луи. — С чего это вдруг? Ты же его даже не знаешь.

— Ты издеваешься? — парень вскидывает брови и пожимает плечами. — Твой друг чертовски горяч и только что расстался с парнем. Может, ему, знаешь, нужна жилетка поплакаться?

Луи поднимает брови до самой линии роста волос.

— Да, у него она уже есть, — говорит он, явно не в восторге от услышанного. — И к твоему сведению, это я, — уточняет он. В голосе отчетливо различим лед.

— Черт. Прости, чувак, — Люк/Лукас в извинении вскидывает руки. — Я не знал, что вы… что у вас все так. Я не думал, что ты что-то к нему испытываешь.

Луи почти давится слюной, пока влезает в штаны.

— Это не так, — говорит он. — Боже, с чего ты взял? Ничего я не испытываю. Но он мой лучший друг, и тебе лучше держаться от него подальше, чувак.

Люк/Лукас цокает языком.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь, Луи, — посмеивается он.

Луи закатывает глаза, накидывая джинсовку. Он почти в ней тонет, потому что она принадлежит Гарри, и, может, именно поэтому она так сильно ему нравится. Когда-то давно куртку одолжил ему Гарри. Луи все жаловался на холод и вел себя как засранец — обычное дело, — и Гарри молча накинул ее ему на плечи. С тех пор она стала у Луи любимой. Может, слегка на него великовата, но она теплая и пахнет, как Гарри. И каким-то образом напоминает ему о доме. Луи так ее и не вернул, а Гарри так и не попросил обратно. Но Луи замечает, что на губах Гарри всегда появляется маленькая улыбка, когда он видит ее на нем.

— Ну, — говорит он, обращаясь к парню. — Спасибо. Увидимся, — он поворачивается к выходу.

— Звони как-нибудь! — кричит тот. — Кстати, меня зовут Лэндон. — Да пофиг. Сейчас ты пройденный материал, дружище. — Или пускай твой друг мне позвонит!

Ага, дружище, конечно.

Как насчет «нет».

 

***

 

— Наконец-то, — широко улыбается Гарри, открыв дверь. — Входи.

Луи облегченно выдыхает, с радостью замечая, что его друг не выглядит слишком раздавленным. Он входит в квартиру, и вокруг его глаз появляются лучистые морщинки, когда он видит портрет, который он подарил Гарри много лет назад. Он стоит на видном месте на полке рядом с дверью, привлекая взгляд каждого, кто входит.

— Знаешь, мне все еще странно от мысли, что мы больше не живем вместе, хотя прошло уже… два года, — замечает он.

Гарри кивает, вручая ему пиво.

— Скажи? Кажется, я и сам еще не привык жить один. Несмотря на то, сколько лет прошло, я по-прежнему по тебе скучаю.

— Ты неисправимый нытик! — смеется Луи, шлепая Гарри по заднице.

— Э-эй, — дуется Гарри. — Ты первый начал.

Луи попивает напиток, заглушая смех. Он не признается вслух, но он тоже скучает по Гарри. Они решили разъехаться, когда владелец предыдущей квартиры буквально вышвырнул их, потому что ему внезапно понадобилось жилье, чтобы поселиться со своей подружкой. Луи было тридцать, а Гарри двадцать восемь, и они оба неплохо зарабатывали. Было как-то даже немного стыдно, что они все еще жили под одной крышей. Поэтому переезд казался правильным поступком.

— Что ж, — Луи прокашливается, усаживаясь за обеденный стол. — Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Нет, не особо, если честно.

Луи кивает.

— Ладно, Хаз. Но можно спросить, почему вы расстались?

— Ну, видишь ли… — Гарри прикусывает щеку. — Он сказал, что мы проводим мало времени вместе… потому что оба слишком заняты на работах, и все такое…

— Но это же неправда, — прерывает его Луи, качая головой. — Он имел в виду только себя? Нет, понятно, что ты очень занят своей карьерой, но тебе всегда удавалось выкроить часок другой, чтобы пообщаться со мной, поэтому ты явно знаешь, как распоряжаться временем.

Гарри понижает взгляд, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Он краснеет? Луи не может взять в толк, в чем проблема Майкла. Гарри его парень, то есть, был им. Если он не мог уделить хоть немного внимания Гарри, не мог, черт возьми, уберечь своего мужчину, не мог, черт возьми, его удержать…

— Майкл сказал, что я все свободное время провожу с тобой, — признается Гарри. — Он целых двадцать минут истратил на тираду о том, как часто я вижусь с тобой, а не с ним.

Луи открывает рот. Какого черта?

— Какого черта? — вспыхивает он. — Какого черта это значит?

— Ну, — Гарри прокашливается и потупляет взгляд. — Возможно, я продинамил его пару раз, чтобы увидеться с тобой.

— И что с того? — вопросом отвечает Луи. — Сколько раз это было? Раз или два? — он закатывает глаза. — Сто процентов раздул из мухи слона.

Гарри кажется внезапно заинтересованным формой собственных ногтей. Он бормочет что-то нечленораздельное. Луи хмурится.

— Что?

Румянец Гарри перебирается на шею.

— Я сказал, что, возможно, это случалось чаще, чем пару раз, — бормочет он.

— Когда это, например?

— Ну, — Гарри приглаживает рукой волосы, все еще не поднимая взгляда. — Однажды он попросил меня встретить одного его друга, а ты слег с гриппом, и я же не мог тебя бросить, так ведь? А затем он устроил мне сюрприз и купил билеты на «Злую», но у нас с тобой уже были планы, — он терзает нижнюю губу и ерзает на стуле. — А затем, помнишь, ты попросил меня посмотреть с тобой Рождественский выпуск «Восьмого чувства»? Тогда я должен был идти на ужин с его коллегами, — Гарри издает неловкий смешок, — и, наверное, ему не очень понравилось, что я предпочел остаться с тобой и смотреть Нетфликс, — он прикусывает изнутри щеку и наконец поднимает на Луи глаза. — Ты же знаешь, как мне нравится «Восьмое чувство», — добавляет он, пожимая плечами. Его щеки до сих пор красные.

Луи кивает и похлопывает Гарри по колену.

— Конечно, знаю, малыш, — отвечает он, — мы целую жизнь ждали того эпизода. А он уже неделю как вышел! Конечно же, ты хотел его посмотреть.

Гарри краснеет еще больше.

— Именно, — бормочет он, — это же было не из-за тебя. — Он почесывает ухо. — Майкл совершенно превратно все понял. Он не понимает, насколько интересный этот сериал.

— Видишь? — вскидывает руки Луи. — Он придурок. Ты не должен доверять человеку, которому не нравится «Восьмое чувство».

Гарри хихикает.

— Заткнись, — говорит он, но все еще улыбается. Улыбка не покидает глаз, даже когда он снова начинает говорить про Майкла: — А еще, конечно, та Рождественская ссора, — добавляет он, начиная теребить кудри.

О да, Луи помнит Рождественскую ссору.

Гарри всегда проводил с ним ночь в канун его дня рождения, даже несмотря на то, что они виделись днем после. Это было одной из их традиций, той, которую Луи больше всего обожал. Так что, тем годом, как и в любом другом году, Луи и Гарри проводили вечер вместе, шарясь по всевозможным барам. Гарри спел ему песню «С днем рождения, мишка Бу», вручил подарок и заобнимал до хруста костей. А потом они еще выпили.

Где-то около часа ночи Гарри упомянул, что Майкл устраивал у себя вечеринку, и что, может, они могли зайти поздороваться. И хоть Луи терпеть не мог Майкла, он был слишком пьян, чтобы отказаться. Поэтому они отправились к нему и обнаружили, что все уже разошлись. Майкл сидел на диване, в темноте, и потягивал виски.

— Ура, чувак, — хохотнул Луи, и Гарри попытался подавить хихиканье. Но Майкл полностью его проигнорировал и, склонив голову, посмотрел на Гарри.

— Мы можем поговорить наедине, Гарри? — спросил он и только затем обратил на Луи взгляд, которым, казалось, был способен метать молнии.

Луи почувствовал, как рядом с ним замер Гарри, но все же утвердительно кивнул. Он сжал его руку и только затем последовал за Майклом в другую комнату. Луи уселся на диван и вздохнул.

Вскоре послышались крики. Гарри явно пытался не повышать тон, но Майкл давал волю эмоциям.

— Я поверить не могу, что ты так меня кинул! Здесь были все мои друзья, все до единого, и все коллеги, а тебя не было!

Гарри сказал что-то, Луи не удалось разобрать что, а затем снова последовал черед Майкла.

— Меня еще никогда в жизни так не унижали… — начал он, но Гарри, должно быть, его прервал. И затем Майкл снова начал кричать: — Мне все равно, Гарри, я твой чертов парень! Ты вообще это помнишь?

Последовала пауза, Гарри что-то ответил. И снова крики:

— Для меня это было важно! Разве ты не понимаешь? Ты важен мне. Но не думаю, что ты можешь сказать обо мне то же самое.

Луи закатил глаза. Боже, Майкл так драматизировал. Внезапно он услышал всхлипы, и первым его инстинктом было пойти и немедленно проверить, как там Гарри, но усилием воли он остался сидеть на месте. Он сжал кулаки, ногтями впиваясь в нежную кожу тыльной стороны ладони. Если Майкл довел Гарри до слез…

Долгое время разговор, казалось, проходил на приглушенных тонах, но затем снова послышались крики Майкла.

— Ты даже не споришь со мной, просто стоишь, как статуя! Тебе что, вообще плевать? — его голос был сломленным, а дыхание сбитым. — Ты пропустил мою вечеринку, и посмотри на себя! Ужрался в хлам, и провел с ним всю ночь, как и всегда… Ты не видишь, как он на тебя влияет?

— Перестань о нем говорить! — впервые Гарри повысил голос. — Ты не понимаешь, — добавил он.

— Ох, а мне кажется, что понимаю, — последовал горький ответ Майкла.

Еще несколько минут звучали крики, и затем Гарри вылетел из кухни, одарив Луи измученным взглядом. Его глаза были сухими, без следа слез — Луи сразу же заметил, — и холодными.

— Давай, Лу, мы уходим, — все, что сказал Гарри, и Луи немедленно поднялся.

Майкл наблюдал за ними с несчастным выражением на лице.

— Тебе плевать на все, да?

Гарри даже не удостоил его взглядом.

— Я не буду с тобой разговаривать, пока ты не прекратишь городить всякую чушь, — сказал он острым как бритва голосом.

— Я, по крайней мере, хоть что-то делаю! — выкрикнул Майкл, качая головой.

Гарри положил руку на поясницу Луи и повел к двери.

— Надеюсь, ты хорошо проведешь Рождество, — ледяным тоном бросил он и затем захлопнул дверь.

Той ночью он заночевал у Луи, а на следующее утро они вместе поехали в Донкастер. В течение всей поездки телефон Гарри звонил около пяти раз, но он не брал трубку и, насколько было известно Луи, ни разу не заговорил с Майклом за все время их пребывания в Донни.

Луи тянется, чтобы взять Гарри за руку и некрепко сжать.

— И это тоже не твоя вина, — говорит он. — Майкл преувеличил. Как обычно. Это был мой чертов день рождения, конечно, ты остался со мной.

Гарри улыбается, но его глаза грустные. Он в ответ сжимает ладонь Луи.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он, — но я думаю, что ты слишком предвзятый, Луи. Ты никогда не замечаешь моих недостатков.

— Неправда, — отвечает Луи, — он мудак, Эйч. Вот и все.

Гарри медленно качает головой.

— А что, если я тоже мудак, Лу?

Луи встает и заключает Гарри в кольцо рук. Гарри тут же льнет к нему.

— Ты не мудак, милый, — бормочет Луи в его волосы. Запах Гарри наполняет его ноздри, и он счастливо вздыхает. — И как бы там ни было, все иногда бывают мудаками, — добавляет он, поглаживая спину Гарри. — Не беспокойся.

Гарри потирается носом о его шею.

— Спасибо, Лу, — шепчет он.

— Обращайся, — отвечает Луи, широко улыбаясь и разрывая объятия. — Я твой лучший друг, и это мой долг, верно?

Лицо Гарри мрачнеет.

— Да, конечно, — вздыхает он и поднимается, качая головой. — Давай просто замнем тему, хорошо? Я не хочу об этом говорить, — бормочет он и затем ретируется на кухню.

Когда пять минут спустя он возвращается, на его лице снова цветет улыбка. Слава богу.

— Кстати, как прошел день? — спрашивает он, начиная сервировать главное блюдо.

— Ну, знаешь, все по-старому, — пожимает Луи плечами. — Быть копом не настолько интересно, как может показаться на первый взгляд. А что ты? Ну, помимо Майкла, я имею в виду.

— День выдался отличный, — широко улыбается Гарри. — Мы с Перри были в суде на слушании дела Фрейзера, и… — он многозначительно замолкает и отпивает вино. — Мы выиграли.

— Ох, посмотри на себя, весь такой важный, — издает Луи смешок. — Поздравляю, милый! За это нужно выпить.

Они стукаются бокалами, принимаются за еду и ведут непринужденный разговор, перемежающийся забавными историями и заливистым смехом. Когда они заканчивают, Гарри убирает грязную посуду на кухню и затем возвращается с огромной тарелкой клубники в шоколаде.

— Десерт подан! — сияет он. Луи замечает гордость в его глазах.

— Вау, — присвистывает он, — ты превзошел сам себя, Эйч. Только взгляните. Клубника просто огромная. Где ты ее вообще откопал?

— Ну, — Гарри прокашливается, пробегаясь пальцами по волосам. — Разумеется, пришлось потратить полчаса на блюдо. Мы с Майклом сегодня вечером должны были отпраздновать четырехмесячную годовщину. Я хотел приготовить что-то эдакое, поскольку он постоянно жаловался, что я не уделяю ему достаточно времени.

— Знаешь что, — Луи стучит кулаком по столу. — К черту Майкла! К черту. Кого он вообще волнует. Тебе без него гораздо лучше. Я всегда говорил, что он придурок.

— Вовсе не придурок, Луи, — возражает Гарри, хотя он по-прежнему улыбается, ободренный сказанным. — Но, наверное, что есть, то есть, да? К тому же, мне приятнее поделиться клубникой с тобой. Так что все нормально, — он подмигивает Луи.

— Конечно, — Луи игнорирует волну тепла, захлестнувшую его изнутри. — Я ценю ее. И тебя.

— Я бы съел за это, — хихикает Гарри, поднося ягоду ко рту и, конечно же, сперва он высовывает язык.

Луи улыбается, морща нос и щуря глаза.

— Посмотри на себя, Эйч, взрослый мужчина, успешный адвокат, почти тридцатилетний, и все еще не научился правильно есть.

Гарри смеется.

— Ой, отвали, — он слегка дуется. — И ради бога, не напоминай, что мне через месяц исполняется тридцать. Я пытаюсь насладиться последними мгновениями молодости.

И черт, Гарри исполняется тридцать через месяц. Через чертов месяц.

Луи замирает, а его мышцы напрягаются. Это означает только одно. Память внезапно относит его на десять лет назад, в дешевый бар в центре города. Кудри Гарри, его запах и слишком много выпивки. Слезы, смех, поцелуй.

Луи сглатывает. Дедлайн уже не за горами.

Блять.

 

***

 

Деревянный Иисус пялится на него с креста, на котором распят. Вопреки всему, он выглядит умиротворенно. Луи успокаивается под его утешительным взором.

Он оглядывается. Кажется, он в церкви. Но он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему здесь; он годами не переступал ее порог. Он даже не верующий. Он задается вопросом, знает ли об этом Господь и любит ли его вопреки этому? Но, наверное, поскольку Он Господь, то определенно знает и не имеет ничего против. Но вспышка вины все равно проносится по телу Луи.

В первом ряду сидит его мама, одетая в милое лавандовое платье. Она ярко ему улыбается, и Луи улыбается в ответ. Она очень красивая. Рядом с ней Эрнест, Физзи, Фиби и Дейзи. Лотти сидит на противоположной стороне, в первом ряду, подле мамы, сестры и отчима Гарри. А Дорис нигде не видно.

Луи хмурит брови. Где Дорис? Где его сестра? Она же еще ребенок. Ее нельзя оставлять без присмотра. Луи чувствует, как желудок скручивается в тугой узел, а сердце начинает биться чаще. Где она? С ней что-то случилось? Она в порядке? Почему все такие беззаботные, когда его сестра пропала?

Он окидывает церковь взглядом, пытаясь углядеть рыжевато-блондинистые волосы своей сестренки. Ее нигде не видно, но Луи замечает тетю Мардж, дальнюю родственницу Гарри, которая важно расхаживает в углу помещения, как престарелая королева. На ней надето забавное пастельное платье, в форме пышного пирожного, а шляпку украшает чертово перо. Упс. Наверное, нельзя ругаться в церкви.

Он продолжает осматриваться, замечая букеты лилий, украшающие столы. А еще рядом с ним стоит чудесная композиция из роз и тех же лилий. Запах настолько сильный, что начинает подташнивать. Луи кажется, будто он на кладбище. Он морщит нос и плотно поджимает губы. Гарри, наверное, такое понравится. Лилии — его любимые цветы.

— Пришло время, приятель!

Луи оборачивается и видит, что рядом с ним стоит Найл. На нем черный смокинг. Он смотрит на себя, отмечая, что одет во все черное, и тоже в пиджаке. Очень вычурно.

— Поверить не могу, что это происходит! — Найл все еще говорит, резво жестикулируя. — Должно быть, ты нервничаешь, — он похлопывает Луи по спине. — Я уверен, что все пройдет отлично, Томмо. Я так за тебя рад!

Луи без понятия, о чем он говорит. Он собирается его перебить и спросить, о чем идет речь, когда в углу небольшой оркестр начинает играть первые ноты «Аве Марии» Шуберта.

В этот момент открывается задняя дверь, и оттуда появляется его младшая сестра, одетая в нежно-розовое платьице. Наконец-то! Вот и она! Луи облегченно выдыхает, умиленно наблюдая за девочкой. Дорис улыбается ему и начинает идти по проходу между рядами, разбрасывая на своем пути лепестки роз.

А позади нее идет Гарри. Он выглядит абсолютно неотразимо в белом смокинге и рубашке, которая раз в жизни застегнута на все пуговицы.

Значит, это свадьба. Гарри, должно быть, женится. А Луи, значит, шафер.

А кто же жених?

Луи ловит взгляд Гарри, и тот до ямочек ему улыбается. А затем до Луи доходит.

Он жених. Это его свадьба. Он женится.

Он женится.

Твою мать.

У Луи пересыхает во рту, а желудок неприятно сжимается. Блять блять блять блять блять. Блять!

Он не может этого сделать. Он не верит в браки! Браки — это всего лишь бесконечная паутина лжи; они всегда заканчиваются; они приносят только боль, разбитое сердце и несчастье. Это просто шарада, насмешка и развод.

Он не может этого сделать.

Гарри подходит к нему, все еще улыбаясь.

— Привет, Лу, — мурлычет он нежно, но Луи не издает ни звука. Язык словно обратился в камень. Он пытается сглотнуть. Не получается.

— Дорогие братья и сестры, мы собрались здесь, чтобы стать свидетелями любви этих двух мужчин, решивших связать свои жизни священными узами брака, — начинает священник ровным и ясным голосом.

И откуда он только взялся? Луи таращит глаза еще сильнее. Он уверен, что несколько секунд назад у алтаря кроме него и Найла никого не было. Вконец ошарашенный, он начинает оглядывать помещение и людей, сидящих в рядах. Его мама и Лотти плачут, как и мама Гарри. Даже Физзи, всегда сдержанная, кажется, растрогалась. Джемма, сестра Гарри, незаметно пытается поправить подтекший макияж.

Этого не может быть, этого не может быть, этого не может быть, этого не может быть, этого не может быть.

Серьезно, этого не может быть. Не может.

— Луи?

Луи прерывает беспокойную цепочку мыслей и видит, что на него обращены взгляды всех присутствующих. Гарри выглядит немного обеспокоенным.

— Что? — шепчет он.

Священник награждает его долгим неодобрительным взглядом.

— Я спросил, — говорит он. — Согласны ли вы, Луи Уильям Томлинсон, взять в законные мужья Гарри Эдварда Стайлса? — священник делает паузу, глядя на него, и затем продолжает: — Вы обещаете любить его, быть с ним в горе и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и здравии, обещаете быть верным ему, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

Луи закусывает губу.

— Я… — начинает он, чувствуя капли пота, стекающие по лбу. Гарри смотрит на него широкими и искренними глазами. Такой красивый.

Луи не может на нем жениться.

— Молодой человек, у меня весь день расписан по минутам, я не могу продолжить, если вы сперва не согласитесь, — настаивает священник. — Вы согласны?

— Ты согласен, Лу? Согласен? — голос Гарри тихий и на грани надлома. — Согласен?

Когда Луи резко просыпается, он весь взмок от пота — отвратительно, — а ноги запутались в простыне. Он чувствует что-то в своем животе. Порхание.

Какого черта.

Он решает игнорировать ощущение. Его взгляд падает на пластмассовое ожерелье на прикроватном столике: на уродливую маленькую штуковину на черной нитке. Как и всегда, он улыбается, когда его видит. Много лет назад ожерелье подарил ему Гарри, когда они еще жили в Донни, и с тех пор оно вроде как стало его талисманом на удачу.

На улице стояла холодная и пасмурная ноябрьская ночь, и Луи улизнул из дома, после того как лицезрел очередную ссору своей мамы и Дэна. Он знал, что они недолго продержатся, как и предыдущий брак. Браки, видимо, всегда рушатся. По горло насытившись всеми криками и руганью, он покинул дом и направился к Гарри. Было поздно, поэтому младший уже был в кровати. Луи поднял одеяло и скользнул к мальчику. Гарри позволил ему улечься рядом с ним и затем прижал к себе еще плотнее. Он единственный знал, что происходило, и всегда считал своим долгом дать Луи понять, что он всегда будет рядом, невзирая ни на что. Луи плакал, не волнуясь о том, как выглядел со стороны, а Гарри бесконечно шептал милую ерунду ему на ухо, поглаживая руки и спину в попытках успокоить. И затем Гарри надел на него ожерелье.

— Оно может стать твоим талисманом, поэтому ты можешь за него держаться, когда будет совсем плохо, и будешь думать обо мне. Я всегда буду рядом, Лу, обещаю, — пробормотал мальчик, и Луи ему верил. Он научился никогда не верить в вечность, но он верил Гарри. И в самом деле, все эти годы держался за свой «Эйч-талисман» и за своего друга.

В желудке разливается тепло от воспоминаний, и Луи качает головой, заставляя себя сбросить оковы транса. Гарри, возможно, больше об этом и не помнит. Он хватает телефон со столика и просматривает уведомления. Кто-то тэгнул его на фото в Инстаграме (плевать), кто-то прокомментировал его пост на Фейсбуке (кто этот парень вообще такой), ему пришли новые пары на Тиндере (хотелось бы надеяться, что они горячие), Гарри прислал ему что-то в Снэпчате (почему в его животе снова появляется это забавное ощущение?), и Найл написал ему сообщение. Луи решает открыть последнее, игнорируя остальное (конечно же, он ответит Гарри, просто… не сейчас).

«Томмо, хочешь опрокинуть пару кружек сегодня со мной и Пейно?»

С улыбкой Луи отправляет ему эможди «больших пальцев». Это именно то, что ему нужно: вечер с друзьями, без Гарри, без мыслей о его предстоящем дне рождения и… всего в целом. Плюс, Найл именно тот человек, который ему нужен, чтобы приятно провести вечер, ну, вся эта квинтэссенция бодрящего ирландского духа и прочего.

Луи познакомился с Найлом несколько лет назад: Найл был новичком, как и он, и они сразу же сдружились, были несколько лет напарниками — пока Луи не поставили в паре с Лиамом, с милейшим щеночком, какого только можно встретить. Когда впервые приехал Лиам, Найла поставили с Ником, огромнейшей занозой в заднице на всем белом свете (и, может, некоторое время он в буквальном смысле был болью в заднице Луи, но это уже другая история).

Prospect of Whitby — один из любимейших пабов Луи в Лондоне. Здание, размещенное в Вапинге, является одним из старейших прибережных пабов, датирующихся 1520 годом. Строение украшено старыми бочками и мачтами кораблей, отчего смахивает на истинную пиратскую шхуну.

Но, судя по всему, даже уютная атмосфера заведения не помогает унять беспокойный ум Луи. Он смотрит на свой полупустой стакан и, в уже сотый раз (за последний час), вздыхает.

— Ой, Томмо! Что не так? — спрашивает Найл. Его щеки раскрасневшиеся от выпитого и от духоты помещения. — Такое впечатление, что у тебя щенок умер! Я бы принес свои искренние соболезнования, если бы не знал, что у тебя нет щенка.

Луи хмурится, взъерошивая челку.

— Прошлым вечером Гарри и его парень расстались, — поясняет он.

— Ох, черт, мне жаль, — говорит Лиам, похлопывая его по руке.

Найл сконфужено вскидывает брови.

— Что? Прости, конечно, Томмо, но… разве ты не рад? Ты всегда распинался о том, как ненавидишь этого парня, и постоянно обзывал его козлиной.

— Он и козлина! Он лишь доказал мою правоту! — восклицает Луи.

— Так в чем тогда проблема? — интересуется Найл.

Луи снова вздыхает, пальцем очерчивая кромку стакана.

— Через месяц Гарри исполняется тридцать. А если точнее, то через двадцать восемь дней, — бормочет он.

— И?..

— И! — фыркает Луи. — Сделка скоро вступит в силу.

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — Лиам почесывает затылок. — Какая сделка?

— Та самая сделка, Лиам! Как ты мог забыть? — выпаливает Луи, повышая голос. — Боже.

— Правда, Лиам, как ты мог? — влезает четвертый голос. — Луи бредил этой сделкой три последних года точно. Это даже наводит на мысль, что он как раз-таки хочет жениться на Гарри, раз постоянно об этом думает.

Ник нацепил на лицо свое самое отвратительное довольное выражение, и Луи хочется его стукнуть. Как он мог такое подумать? Он же ни черта не знает.

Он закатывает глаза.

— Найл, скажи мне еще раз, почему ты притащил его с собой?

— Ты сам меня попросил, Томмо, — скалится Найл.

— Оу, Луи, правда? Я тронут, — воркует Ник, щипая Луи за щеку. — Ты все же, оказывается, меня любишь.

— Иди нахер, Гримми, — бурчит Луи, отмахиваясь от него. Затем скрещивает на груди руки и дуется. Ник только смеется и подталкивает его плечом, аккуратно, чтобы не расплескать свой ярко-розовый напиток. Конечно же, он слишком привередливый для обычного гребаного пива. Луи хочется его задушить.

Его внимание привлекает громкая группа дамочек, которые входят в бар, раскрасневшиеся и с яркими улыбками. Должно быть, это не первый их привал за вечер. Луи устремляет на них взгляд, сразу же выхвачивая одну в самом центре группы, окруженную хихикающими подружками. Она только что сняла пальто, открывая обзор на короткое белое платье — явно неподходящее для лондонской погоды — и, на самой вершине прически, чертову тиару с кружевной фатой. Просто, блять, потрясающе — у них там девичник. Будто его мозг и так не был всецело поглощен мыслями о свадьбе.

Лиам прокашливается и возвращает его к реальности.

— Ну, Лу, — говорит он, — Гримми не так уж и неправ, знаешь? Ты всегда говоришь о Гарри и практически ненавидишь всех его парней… — он затихает на секунду, облизывая губы. — Ты уверен, что не питаешь к нему чувств?

— Пожалуйста, вправь ему мозги! — вздыхает Ник, качая головой и картинно вскидывая руки.

Какого дьявола. Предатели атаковали Луи со всех сторон. Он сводит брови и поджимает губы.

— Конечно, я уверен! Я даже не знаю, на что вы, парни, пытаетесь намекнуть, — он опускает взгляд. — Вам же должно быть виднее, — более робко добавляет он.

— Мы хотим сказать, Томмо, — отвечает Найл, — что вы с Гарри не разлей вода. Вы уже ведете себя, как женатая пара. Ты уверен, что жениться на нем такая уж плохая идея?

— Дело не в нем, Найл. Он чудесный, это само собой. Дело во всей ситуации в целом, — вскрикивает Луи, чувствуя на щеках горячий румянец. — Я не строю отношений и не завожу бойфрендов. Как я смогу завести мужа? Это…

— Лу, а ты уверен, что он вообще помнит о сделке? — перебивает его Ник.

— Конечно, помнит! — Луи кажется оскорбленным от одной только мысли, что Гарри мог забыть.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не сказать ему, что ты жалеешь о своем поступке, и что ты не хочешь на нем жениться? — спрашивает его Лиам.

— Я не могу, — Луи качает головой. — Я бы никогда не смог так поступить. Ему будет больно, а я не могу причинить ему боль, — он подносит ладони к лицу и, закрыв глаза, начинает тереть виски.

— Так что будешь делать?

— Ну, — Луи пожимает плечами и затем отпивает пива, чтобы успокоить горло, слегка запершившее от всей этой болтовни. — Найду ему жениха, разумеется.

— Разумеется, — тупо моргая, повторяет Ник. — И ты думаешь, тот факт, что ты будешь за его спиной искать ему жениха, только чтобы самому на нем не жениться, окажется лучшим выходом из положения?

— Ой, да заткнись уже, наконец, — шипит Луи. — У меня есть план.

Ник вздергивает брови и кривит губы в крошечной ухмылке.

— И что же это за план?

— Прошлым вечером я посоветовал ему скачать Тиндер, там он сможет подыскать себе симпатичных парней, — отвечает Луи, широко улыбаясь.

Да уж, он ожидал более экспрессивной реакции. Лиам не спускает с него взгляда, Найл, судя по всему, отчаянно пытается сдержать смех, а рот Ника абсолютно оправданно приоткрылся, и он смотрит на Луи так, словно тот самый тупой человек на Земле.

Да ну их.

— Да ну вас, — бормочет он сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Стой, ты что, серьезно? — Найл кажется застигнутым врасплох.

— Да, а что? — фыркает Луи, закатывая глаза. — Что не так с Тиндером?

— Ты же знаешь, что люди пользуются Тиндером только чтобы найти партнера на одну ночь, правда?

— Да, ну и что? — он разводит руки.

— И ты думаешь, что твой друг Гарри, который, исходя из твоих слов, не ищет себе одноразовых интрижек, найдет своего суженого в Тиндере? — вопрошает Ник. — В Тиндере, Лу?

— Он прав, Томмо, — кивая, соглашается Найл. — Я знаю Гарри, как облупленного, и он явно не тот парень, который будет тусоваться в Тиндере.

— Да ему просто нужно сходить на свидание с каким-нибудь красавчиком, и дело в ажуре! — отвечает Луи, так яростно размахивая руками, словно хочет отогнать муху. — Они все в него втрескаются, я уверен, — он вертит в руках стакан, глядя вниз. — Кто бы не втрескался?

— Луи, слушай, — со вздохом начинает Ник. — Я не хочу грубить, но твоему другу Гарри явно плохо удается удержать мужчину.

— Как ты смеешь! — восклицает Луи, вскакивая на ноги и искрясь от злости. — Ты его даже не знаешь! Он просто еще не нашел особенного человека. Я уверен.

— Остынь, дорогой. Я не имел в виду ничего плохого и не хотел его обидеть, или тебя, — уточняет Ник, вскидывая руки. — Я просто констатирую правду. Судя по тому, что ты нам рассказываешь, все его отношения довольно краткосрочны. И, ну, даже складывается такое впечатление, что он не очень-то о них печется.

— Это не его вина. Это его парней нужно винить. Они все ему не подходят! — возражает Луи, качая головой. Они просто не понимают. Он вздыхает, взглядом окидывая помещение.

С их столика сквозь заднюю дверь ему видны сад и терраса. Летом они просто чудесны, украшенные тысячами мерцающих лампочек, придающих месту магической атмосферы. Деревянные перила в самом деле когда-то были частью настоящего корабля, со швартовой тумбой, с которой свисает веревка, изначально предназначенная для того, чтобы ею связывать два судна.

Вид просто захватывает дух, особенно после заката, когда в водах Темзы отражаются огни ночного города.

Луи улыбается, вспоминая один случай, когда из-за Гарри они опоздали на вечеринку, потому что слишком долго засиделись в этом пабе. Гарри был слишком увлечен фотографией, и они потеряли счет времени. Тогда был волшебный летний вечер.

Когда он переводит взгляд на друзей, те смотрят на него со странными выражениями на лицах.

— Почему вы так на меня смотрите? — спрашивает он. И ладно, он знает, что иногда встает в позу, когда речь заходит о Гарри, но… Гарри его лучший друг, и остальным людям никогда не понять, что они делят. Они две стороны медали, две части единого целого, Луи-и-Гарри, Гарри-и-Луи… Они против всего мира.

Всегда были и всегда будут.

Он отрешенно потирает запястье, подушечками пальцев оглаживая впечатанный в кожу узел бесконечности. Веревка к якорю Гарри. Ведь якорь без веревки не сможет нормально функционировать, а веревка без якоря просто бессмысленна.

— Луи… — начинает Лиам, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Дело в том, что…

— Слушайте, парни, не берите в голову, — со вздохом обрывает его Луи. — Я пришел сюда расслабиться, а сейчас у меня такое чувство, что меня атаковали, — слабо пытается пошутить он.

Он пришел сюда, чтобы избежать мыслей о Гарри, а вместо этого двадцать минут разговоры велись только о нем. Отличная работа, Луи.

— Я знаю, что вы хотите помочь, но все в порядке, — Луи подносит к губам стакан и делает затяжной глоток пива под молчаливым взором парней. — Я уверен, что он кого-нибудь себе найдет.


	3. Chapter 3

— Я, наверное, никогда никого себе не найду, — смеется Гарри, качая головой.

Луи прикусывает губу и, неловко ерзая на стуле, блуждает взглядом вокруг.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как они последний раз виделись — для них это непривычно долго, — поэтому решили пойти вместе пообедать. И вот сейчас они здесь, в недавно открытой органической закусочной, которая находится недалеко от офиса Гарри. Заведение довольно небольшое, но выдержано в бело-серой цветовой гамме, потому кажется светлым и просторным. На стенах красуются репродукции известного поп-арта, а на фоне звучат ненавязчивые инди-мотивы. Должно быть, это плейлист какого-нибудь хипстера, потому что Луи никак не удается узнать песню. Немудрено, что Гарри здесь нравится.

Время довольно раннее, но заведение уже забито под завязку. Луи смотрит на темнокожего парня и рыжеволосую девушку, которые сидят за соседним столиком. Они явно пара, ну, если судить по всем этим влюбленным глазам и томным взглядам. Парень только что взял руку девушки в обе ладони, и целует ее. Луи замечает огромный бриллиант на ее безымянном пальце. Ему приходится сдержаться, чтобы не блевануть или не закатить глаза. Или и то, и другое.

Ха, посмотрим на вас через пару лет. Когда вся романтика изживет себя, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме засушливой пустыни лжи, обвинений и сожалений. Недостатки, которыми вы так умиленно восхищаетесь, скоро превратятся в непростительные изъяны, и вы разлюбите друг друга по всем причинам, по которым влюбились в первую очередь. Это ведь правда, именно это и происходит. Любовь лишь ломает, обжигает, а затем иссыхает.

Луи вздыхает, слегка покачивая головой, и возвращает внимание Гарри, который все еще на него смотрит. Он вздергивает брови.

— Почему ты так думаешь, Хаз? — спрашивает он, пытаясь горько не улыбнуться над ситуацией. Ну не иронично ли, что такой циник как он, должен играть роль Эммы Вудхаус? Он мысленно фыркает. Ему никогда не нравилась эта книга.

— Просто, дело в том, что… — Гарри вздыхает, пожимая плечами. — Не бери в голову. И кстати, я удалил Тиндер. Это не мое, Лу.

Луи чувствует себя самым дерьмовым другом. Слова Ника эхом раздаются на задворках сознания.

— Эй, милый, посмотри на меня, — шепчет он, тянется рукой к Гарри и закладывает волнистый локон ему за ухо. Затем нежно прочесывает его волосы. — Нет ничего страшного в том, что тебе никто не понравился в Тиндере, или что тебе не понравилась вся затея в целом. Ты должен делать то, что комфортно тебе.

— Думаю, большинство там интересует только одно, и ты знаешь, что я не поклонник одноразовых интрижек, — с печальной улыбкой тихо напоминает Гарри. — Я сходил на три свидания с парнями, с которыми познакомился неделю назад через приложение, но каждое из них оказалось полным фиаско.

У Луи слегка отвисает челюсть. Он быстро прикрывает рот, надеясь, что Гарри не заметил его смятения.

— Вау, — он прокашливается, — должно быть, тебе отправляли много запросов.

В его животе оседает странное ощущение, и внезапно он понимает, что у него пропал аппетит.

— Ну, знаешь, — пожимает плечами Гарри, — должен признать, что я был совместим с каждым, кого выбрал. И многие мне писали.

— И никто из тех, с кем ты ходил на свидания, не подошел? — спрашивает Луи, изогнув бровь.

— Ну, давай посмотрим, — начинает Гарри, готовясь загибать пальцы. — Первый парень в буквальном смысле целый час болтал только о себе, едва спросил, чем я занимаюсь. Пришлось сделать вид, что у меня возникло ЧП, чтобы свалить по-тихому, — говорит он. — Я боялся, что умру со скуки.

— Ох, Эйч, — вздыхает Луи.

— Нет, подожди, Лу. Дальше еще лучше, — широко улыбается Гарри. Его, очевидно, совсем не беспокоит неутешительный результат свиданий. — Второй был ничего. Ну, мне так казалось до тех пор, пока к нам не присоединился его парень. — Луи поднимает брови. — Да. Два симпатичных парня. Они сказали, что я идеально подхожу для тройничка. Можешь себе представить? — смеется он. — Жаль только, что это не по моей части.

Луи тихо присвистывает.

— Да, очень жаль, Хаз. Вы могли бы неплохо провести время! — он шутливо подталкивает Гарри. — А что насчет третьего?

— Третий… — Гарри закатывает глаза. — Третий просто мерзкий тип, — заключает он, качая головой.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что он сделал?

— Ну, мы пошли в бар, и он сел рядом со мной, — Гарри вилкой бесцельно гоняет по тарелке листья салата. — Мы не особо много разговаривали, но у меня уже появилось по отношению к нему какое-то странное ощущение. В общем, сидим мы, и в какой-то момент он кладет руку на мое бедро, ну знаешь, очень интимно, а затем медленно ведет к промежности…

Внезапно к горлу Луи покатывает тошнота, а внутренности неприятно сжимаются.

— И я отсел подальше… — продолжает Гарри, не осознавая, какой шквал эмоций сейчас обуревает рассудок Луи, — а он то ли не догоняет, то ли игнорирует, не знаю. У меня еще была почти наполовину расстегнута рубашка, поэтому грудь напоказ, и вдобавок он начал спрашивать про мои четыре соска, а затем взял и ущипнул за правый.

Гарри накалывает вилкой листок салата и отправляет в рот. Он по-прежнему кажется спокойным, как удав, пока Луи тем временем медленно белеет.

— Боже, — охает он, — и что ты сделал?

— Встал и ушел, — пожимая плечами, отвечает Гарри. — А что еще оставалось? Но перед этим я, естественно, сказал ему, что он урод, — с ухмылкой добавляет он. — Но ему это определенно не понравилось. Он начал кричать, что я надменный придурок и динамо, и что если я не собирался прыгать к нему в койку, то не должен был так одеваться.

Луи начинает дрожать, сжимая руки в кулаки. Если бы тот тип был здесь, то он убил бы его, не задумываясь.

— Мне так жаль, милый, — говорит он, поднимаясь и пересаживаясь на стул рядом с Гарри. Он его обнимает — Гарри немедля жмется к нему — и проводит носом по его шее, вдыхая аромат дорогого парфюма. Обычно он пользуется либо Terre d’Hermés, либо Fahrenheit, но сегодня, видимо, решил остановить выбор на Dior.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты не виноват. Знаешь, правда? Он форменный придурок и не должен был так поступать. Никто не имеет права делать какие-либо выводы только из-за того, что на тебе надето. К черту это.

Лицо Гарри смягчается.

— Конечно, я знаю, Лу, — говорит он, а его губы слегка касаются кожи между шеей и ключицами Луи. Тот чувствует, как по телу проносится дрожь. Веки с трепетом смыкаются. Когда он снова открывает глаза, то видит, что та парочка, сидящая рядом, собирается уходить. Он встречается взглядом с девушкой, и она широко ему улыбается и подмигивает. Луи моргает, а его улыбка гаснет. Что она, черт возьми, хотела этим сказать?

— Я знаю, что все это просто кошмар, — продолжает Гарри, не замечая случившегося только что конфуза, и вздыхает. — На дворе две тысячи семнадцатый, а люди до сих пор судят тебя по одежке. Но я в порядке. Честно. Его высказывания меня не задели, к тому же, я тоже за словом в карман не лез, — улыбается он, кивая Луи. — Да и вообще, я давным-давно перестал париться насчет мнения окружающих.

Луи с облегчением выдыхает.

— Значит, ты не хочешь, чтобы я пошел и всыпал ему по первое число? — он озорно улыбается. — Потому что я могу, ты же меня знаешь.

Гарри смеется, запрокидывая назад голову.

— Нет, малыш, я в порядке, — отвечает он, выпутываясь из объятий и вскидывая руки. — Ты же знаешь, тебе не нужно меня защищать. Я и сам могу за себя постоять.

Луи прикусывает губу и опускает взгляд, осознавая, что Гарри прав. Может быть, он все еще выглядит, как потерянный ребенок, каким был, когда только переехал в Донни, но больше он им не является.

— Прости за все, — бормочет он, избегая взгляда Гарри, — я должен был быть более предусмотрительным. Я должен был знать, что Тиндер не для тебя.

— Все в порядке, Луи, — безмятежно говорит Гарри. Он кладет ладонь поверх ладони Луи и легонько поглаживает его запястье. — Ты просто пытался вернуть меня в строй. Не твоя вина, что все вокруг мудаки, — Гарри широко ему улыбается.

Луи смотрит на их сцепленные руки и сплетает их пальцы. Их тату дополняют друг друга, якорь и веревка — единое целое.

— Ты на меня не злишься? — робко спрашивает он.

— На тебя не за что злиться, — отвечает Гарри. — Ты заботишься обо мне. И я счастлив.

Луи всматривается в его лицо, но на нем красуется лишь потрясающая невинная улыбка.

— Ладно, — бормочет он, кусая губу. — Значит, больше никаких свиданий?

— Ну, — посмеивается Гарри, — надеюсь, что я покончил лишь с Тиндером, а не с отношениями в целом.

И прямо в тот момент Луи осеняет. Конечно же! Как он мог быть таким слепым идиотом?

— Как я раньше об этом не подумал? — восклицает он. — У меня на примете есть один замечательный парень!

Гарри слегка покашливает, пробегаясь рукой по волосам.

— Правда? — Его глаза широко распахнуты и полны ожидания.

— Да, — радостно улыбается Луи. — Ты должен сходить на свидание с Лиамом!

— С Лиамом? — хмурится Гарри, сдвигая брови и приоткрывая рот. — В смысле, с твоим напарником Лиамом?

— Да! Честно, я даже без понятия, почему вы все еще не познакомились, но я уверен, что вы идеально друг другу подойдете, — заверяет Луи. — Вы оба ищете стабильных отношений, оба милые, умные, симпатичные и…

— Ты думаешь, что я симпатичный? — перебивает Гарри, пристально и пытливо в него всматриваясь. Луи пытается выдержать взгляд, но в итоге проигрывает. Глаза Гарри прожигают в нем дыру.

— Конечно, считаю, Хаз.

— Спасибо, Лу, — сияет Гарри. Луи думает, что ему мерещится румянец на его щеках. — Кстати, я тоже считаю тебя симпатичным.

— Ну, конечно же, считаешь, Гарольд! Я самый красивый на Земле, — подмигивает ему Луи.

— Да, — со смехом соглашается Гарри, — так и есть.

— Ладно, — говорит Луи, заставляя Гарри замолчать, — не меняй тему. Ты. Лиам. Ужин. Что скажешь?

— Ну, — Гарри пожимает плечами, — если ты считаешь, что идея удачная…

— Считаю, — отвечает Луи. — Он отличный парень, Эйч. Я поговорю с ним. Я сделаю все, чтобы устроить вам отличный вечер. Вот увидишь.

— Тогда ладно, — соглашается Гарри, почесывая ухо. Он глубоко вдыхает носом. — Только у меня одно условие, — он склоняет набок голову и внезапно начинает самодовольно ухмыляться. Он двигает стул поближе к Луи и кладет руку ему на плечи. — Я тоже кое-кого тебе подыщу, — с коварной усмешкой говорит он.

Луи вскидывает брови.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел на свидание?

— На двойное свидание, со мной и Лиамом, — с ухмылкой отвечает Гарри. — Идет?

Луи смеется, качая головой.

— Ну, давай посмотрим. С кем ты собрался меня сводить?

— С Зейном, — широко улыбается Гарри.

— С Зейном? — Луи хмурится. — Но я уже знаком с Зейном, — подмечает он.

— Именно, и ты считаешь его забавным, поэтому вы легко поладите. И обычно он тоже не ходит на свидания. Вот еще одна общая вещь в копилку. К тому же, он невероятно привлекательный, он…

— Ты считаешь Зейна невероятно привлекательным? — требовательным тоном спрашивает Луи, не в силах скрыть слегка недовольную гримасу.

— Э-э, с объективной точки зрения он, хм, как же сказать… невыносимо сексуален, — отвечает Гарри, делая глоток воды. — Магнетический. Да? Ты должен признать.

— Да пофиг, — Луи пожимает плечами. Он не знает почему, но сама мысль о том, что Гарри о таком думает, беспокоит его больше, чем он хочет признаться. Гарри и Зейн тесно дружат много лет, и Луи всегда тайно завидовал их отношениям, но, естественно, он в этом не признается вслух. Зейн отличный парень и всегда приветлив с ним, и с Гарри, да и с объективной точки зрения он действительно невыносимо сексуальный, думает Луи, но ему все равно не нравится то, что Гарри такого же мнения. И подождите-ка секундочку. Они спали?

— Вы спали? — выпаливает он. И тут же чувствует стыд оттого, что спросил.

— Может, разок, — отвечает Гарри, беззаботно продолжая жевать салат. — Раз или дважды. Не помню. Давно со счета сбился.

Луи открывает рот. Гарри смотрит на него и затем разражается смехом, прихлопывая в ладоши и запрокидывая назад голову.

Луи, мрачнее тучи, просто на него пялится.

— Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо, Лу, просто умора! — восклицает Гарри, когда, наконец, приходит в себя и вытирает слезы с уголков глаз. — К твоему сведению, — продолжает он, — я просто шутил. Мы никогда не спали. Но знаешь что? Это вовсе не твое дело.

Луи фыркает, еще сильнее закатывая глаза и пытаясь сохранить оставшиеся крупицы достоинства. Но, видимо, уже слишком поздно.

— Отъебись, — надувшись, говорит он.

Гарри беззаботно улыбается.

— Значит, ты согласен, Лу? Пойдешь с нами?

Луи пожимает плечами, снова принимаясь за салат.

— Ну, если ты так хочешь, то согласен, — вздыхает он.

— Отлично, — улыбается Гарри, хлопая ресницами, — приятно будет увидеть тебя там. Мне так будет спокойнее.

— Ну, — объявляет Луи, — значит, свидание.

 

***

 

Следующим днем, Луи ждет Лиама в машине, с широкой улыбкой на лице и с подставкой для кофе, в которой дымятся два стаканчика. На фоне играет радио.

— Доброе утро, Лу, — широко улыбается Лиам, как только забирается в машину. Салон тут же наполняет запах его лосьона после бритья. — Ты принес мне кофе, — слегка хмурится Лиам. Ему хорошо известны Луи и его махинации. — А по какому поводу?

Лиам выглядит так, как и всегда, что означает: идеально до скрипа зубов. Его униформа всегда в идеальном состоянии, отглаженная и отпаренная, а туфли начищены до блеска, там даже можно увидеть собственное отражение. И самое забавное в том, что чем формальнее и строже он выглядит на работе, тем небрежнее и растрепаннее одевается в свободное время: кепки и футболки с принтами. Последний раз, когда они пошли в клуб, он напялил чертову цепь на шею. И такого никто не должен носить, только если вы не Канье Уэст, и особенно если вы взрослый тридцатилетний мужик. То есть, никогда.

— Доброе утро, Пейно, — Луи поворачивается посмотреть на своего напарника. — У меня хорошие новости.

— Да? Какие? — спрашивает Лиам, делая глоток из стаканчика и скептически глядя на Луи.

— В четверг ты идешь на свидание, — с широкой улыбкой объявляет Луи.

— На свидание? — Лиам вздергивает бровь. — С кем?

— С Гарри, — отвечает Луи, поворачивая ключ зажигания. На улице все еще ранее утро, но Лондон уже проснулся и поет — что, конечно же, является метафорой, потому что Лондону, с этими серыми тучами, загораживающими солнце, уж явно не до песен.

Лиам закашливается, выплевывая кофе.

— Лиам, это отвратительно, — делает замечание Луи. Он хватает салфетку, лежащую рядом, и, не отрывая взгляда от улицы, вручает Лиаму. — Вытрись.

Лиам просто одаривает его ничего не выражающим взглядом, а на его лице не дергается ни один мускул. Затем он приоткрывает рот и округляет глаза.

— Что? — косится на него Луи, размахивая салфеткой перед его лицом. Лиам сглатывает и наконец принимает салфетку.

— Ты свел меня с Гарри? Со своим другом Гарри? — его голос звучит пронзительней обычного.

— Ага, — улыбается Луи, — думаю, может получиться. Вы, ребята, будете в восторге друг от друга. Если честно, я понятия не имею, почему не додумался до этого раньше.

— Слушай, Лу, — начинает протестовать Лиам, ероша волосы и слегка портя прическу. — Я не знаю, как лучше об этом сказать, но я не думаю, что идея удачная. Я правда не хочу идти на свидание с Гарри.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Луи мягко давит на тормоза, останавливая машину на светофоре, и бросает на Лиама ледяной взгляд. — Почему не хочешь? И прежде чем ты начнешь придумывать отговорки, я тебе советую поосторожней выбирать слова.

Лиам вздыхает, опуская взгляд. Он подносит руки к гладко выбритому подбородку и потирает его.

— Именно поэтому я не хочу этого делать. Я просто… мне как-то неудобно.

— Чепуха, — отмахивается Луи. — Вы с Гарри идеально друг другу подойдете. Вы оба милые, заботливые, оба ищете долгосрочных отношений.

Лиам покусывает губу.

— Я не знаю, Лу… — бормочет он. — Мне кажется, что я слишком много о нем знаю.

Он начинает покусывать ногти. Луи знает, что он всегда так делает, когда нервничает. Но с чего бы ему вообще нервничать? Они же говорят о простом свидании, и оно с Гарри! Это же как выиграть в лотерею. Нервничать совсем ни к чему. Нужно только радоваться.

— Тебе нужно радоваться! — восклицает Луи. — Ох, ну Пейно, пожалуйста, давай же, — меняет он стратегию. — Ради меня? Один разочек. Нам будет весело!

Загорается зеленый, и Луи снова заводит машину. За окном начинают мелькать лондонские здания, на тротуарах толкаются люди. Среди них легко заметить туристов: они единственные, кто не бежит, а, вздернув в воздух нос, фотографируют все и вся.

Лиам хмурится.

— Что значит «нам»?

— Ну, я тоже иду, — ухмыляется Луи. — Гарри попросил. Я же не мог отказать, правда?

Луи хмурится еще пуще.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел на свидание с Гарри и с тобой? Тебя ничего не смущает, Лу?

— Ха! Боже, Пейн, серьезно, — смеется Луи. — На тебе лица нет. Я не собираюсь вербовать тебя в шведскую семью, идиот. Не волнуйся. Гарри приведет друга, поэтому у нас будет что-то вроде двойного свидания, — поясняет Луи. — Говорю же, будет весело.

— Ты хочешь сказать, двойное свидание между тобой и Гарри, и мной с другим парнем? — звучит обнадеженный голос Лиама.

Луи фыркает, закатывая глаза.

— Конечно же, нет! Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Ну тогда зачеркни то, что я сказал раньше, — стонет Лиам, все еще кусая ногти. — Это хуже, чем плохая идея, Лу. Это чертовски ужасная идея.

— Честно, я не понимаю, из-за чего ты паришься, — журит его Луи, качая головой. — Ты же знаешь, что обычно я тоже таким не занимаюсь, но друг попросил меня, а теперь я прошу тебя, а ты устраиваешь сцену. Гарри замечательный! Почему, ради всего святого, ты не хочешь с ним познакомиться?

— Я не сомневаюсь в том, что он замечательный, и я хочу с ним познакомиться, особенно, когда ты говоришь о нем, не затыкаясь, — отвечает Лиам. Он потирает шею, не встречаясь взглядом с Луи. — Я просто не уверен насчет всей этой затеи со свиданием. Ты мой напарник. Он твой лучший друг. Ты не видишь миллиона сценариев, по которым все может пойти наперекосяк?

— Не волнуйся об этом, приятель. Вот увидишь, будет весело, — широко улыбаясь, восклицает Луи. — Просто доверься мне. У меня хорошее предчувствие.

Лиам смотрит на него, нахмурив брови. Затем вздыхает.

— Да уж. Ты постоянно повторяешь «будет весело», но мне кажется, что ты вкладываешь в выражение другой смысл. А если под хорошим предчувствием ты подразумеваешь десять библейных бедствий, то я согласен. На что это будет похоже? На воду, превращающуюся в кровь? На лягушек? Саранчу? Отвечай, Томмо.

— Кончай драматизировать, Пейно, — говорит Луи. — Мы просто выпьем. Поговорим. Может, поцелуй на прощание. Что может пойти не так?

 

***

 

В вечер четверга Гарри и Луи приезжают вместе. Этот итальянский ресторан, расположенный на тихой уличке в Шордитче, выбирал Гарри.

Гарри придерживает ему дверь, и Луи входит, оглядываясь вокруг. Внутри симпатично и тепло, место пропитано уютом, и спасибо богу, что здесь нет никаких приевшихся красно-белых клетчатых скатертей. Они стоят в небольшом коридоре, вмещающим гардеробную и ресепшн. Со стен свисают черно-белые фотографии с видами итальянских городов, а дальше находится зал с дюжиной столиков. Луи замечает в углу камин, в нем весело пляшут языки пламени.

— Владелец этого ресторана — итальянец, который переехал сюда несколько лет назад, и еда здесь потрясающая, вот увидишь, — Гарри стоит прямо позади него и, словно прочитав мысли, начинает нашептывать ему на ухо. — Я подумал, что тебе здесь понравится, Лу, — его дыхание легко задевает кожу Луи.

Луи пробивает дрожь. Наверное, его организм просто привыкает к смене температуры. Да, дело в этом.

— Понравится, — улыбается он. — Мне уже нравится, Эйч.

— Вообще, я давненько хотел тебя сюда сводить. Подумал, что мы могли бы как-нибудь сходить сюда, ну, вдвоем. Просто ждал подходящего случая, — говорит Гарри.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Голубые растворяются в зеленых. Луи чувствует, как что-то трепещет в животе. Что-то вроде… бабочек. Гарри открывает рот с намерением что-то сказать, но тут к ним подходит метрдотель, и, как по щелчку пальцев, момент упущен.

— Могу я вам помочь, джентльмены?

— Да, пожалуйста, — говорит Гарри. Он прокашливается. — Мы заказывали столик на четверых.

— Ваше имя, сэр?

— Стайлс, — губы Гарри изгибаются в вежливую улыбку.

— Ах да, — кивает мужчина. — Пожалуйста, вам сюда. Кажется, один из ваших друзей уже на месте.

Он подводит их к обеденному залу. Их столик находится в левом углу, частично скрытом колонной. На стене рядом красуются два красивых пейзажа звезд, простирающихся над римской площадью Испания.

Луи узнает спину Лиама. Тот сидит за столом, уткнувшись в телефон. Услышав шаги, он оборачивается и немедленно поднимается, чтобы поздороваться.

— Здорово, Пейно! — говорит Луи, мельком его обнимая. — Это мой друг Гарри, — добавляет он, указывая на парня, который стоит позади него. — А это Лиам, — говорит он Гарри.

— Привет, Гарри, — улыбается Лиам, протягивая руку. — Приятно познакомиться. Ты должен знать, что Луи практически всегда говорит только о тебе.

У Луи отвисает челюсть. Но это ведь наглая ложь, правда? Позже он убьет Лиама.

— Как поживаешь? — Гарри пожимает протянутую руку. Показываются его ямочки. — Надеюсь, он не наговорил обо мне слишком много плохого, — Гарри морщит нос, а его щеки слегка краснеют.

— Напротив, — Лиам теперь улыбается вовсю, — только хорошее. Должно быть, ты ангел или что-то в этом роде.

Гарри смеется.

— Нет, — он склоняет голову набок, — боюсь, Луи меня переоценивает. Я и вполовину не настолько хорош, как он считает. Я обычный парень.

— Ладно, хватит уже, — вмешивается Луи, желая прервать разговор. Ему не нравится, куда он клонит. Совсем не нравится. — Присядем? — предлагает он, хватаясь за стул. Гарри следует его примеру и садится рядом с ним напротив Лиама.

— Что ж, Гарри, — Лиам прокашливается, потирая левое ухо. — Ты адвокат, да?

— Да, все верно, — кивает Гарри. — Адвокат по семейным разводам. А ты, разумеется…

— О, кстати, Эйч, — перебивает его Луи. Он кладет ладонь на его руку. — Ты же ходил сегодня на слушание дела? Как все прошло?

— Катастрофически. Вот как, — стонет Гарри, прикрывая лицо рукой. — Бывший муж нашей клиентки — чертов кошмар.

Он качает головой, расширяя глаза, и вздрагивает в притворном ужасе. Затем поворачивается к Луи и едва заметно улыбается. Луи издает смешок. Какой же Гарри идиот. Он похож на огорченную лягушку.

Гарри серьезнеет, как только официант подходит к их столику, чтобы они заказали напитки, и приносит им два кувшина воды.

— Итак, Лиам, — говорит Гарри, когда официант уходит, — насколько мне известно, ты работаешь с Луи. Значит, ты полицейский, — вежливо улыбается он. — Почему ты решил выбрать именно эту профессию?

Луи тихо стонет и тянет руку, чтобы дернуть Гарри за рубашку.

— Эйч, ну зачем ты спросил? Не нужно, — говорит он. — Сейчас он сорок минут будет распинаться о том, как всегда мечтал стать полицейским. У него синдром героя.

— Что? — дуется Лиам. — Я не буду распинаться. И у меня нет… синдрома героя или чего там.

— Просто игнорируй его, Лиам, — говорит Гарри. — Самый надежный способ досадить Луи — просто его игнорировать.

— Игнорировать Луи? Ты издеваешься, приятель? — смеется Лиам. — Он же как фея Динь-Динь. Ему требуется внимание, чтобы выжить.

Гарри нарочито мрачно кивает.

— Правда, — соглашается он. — Луи — негодник, — он поворачивается к Луи. Его ямочки размером с кратеры. Луи улыбается в ответ. — Моя сестра всегда говорит, что большей занозы в заднице она не встречала, — он не отрывает от Луи взгляда.

— Ох, заткнись! — фыркает Луи. — Оставь меня в покое. Твоя сестра любит меня больше, чем тебя.

— А он ведь не врет, — обращается к Лиаму Гарри, картинно вздыхая. Он кладет ногу на ногу, носок его ботинка слегка задевает икру и лодыжку Луи. Тот едва заметно передвигает стул, на несколько миллиметров приближаясь навстречу касанию.

— Говоря о Джемме, — подталкивает он Гарри. — Как она? Сто лет ее не видел.

— Ты же зависал с ней несколько дней перед Рождеством, — отвечает Гарри. — Прошло от силы пару недель.

— Я уже успел по ней соскучиться, Гарольд, — выпячивает нижнюю губу Луи. — И кстати, она гораздо лучшая компания, чем ты.

К ним возвращается официант с меню и напитками: пиво для Луи и Лиама, джин-тоник для Гарри. Он ставит их на стол и затем бесшумно удаляется.

— Я попытаюсь договориться с ней о вашей встрече на следующей неделе, — говорит Гарри, — чтобы ты перестал ныть.

Он отпивает из бокала, сразу же облизывая губы. Глаза Луи осторожно следят за движением.

Лиам ерзает на стуле и прокашливается.

— Твой друг нас кинул, Гарри? — спрашивает он. Он смеется, но на его лице под маской веселья пробивается неловкость.

Луи моргает, а Гарри бросает взгляд на пустое место.

— Ты прав, он опаздывает, — хмурится он. — Я потерял счет времени. Пожалуйста, можете меня извинить? Я позвоню Зейну, — говорит он, вставая и направляясь к выходу ресторана. Когда его силуэт исчезает за дверью, Луи поворачивается к Лиаму. Тот уже на него смотрит, и Луи широко улыбается.

— Что ж, — говорит он, — что скажешь о Гарри?

Лиам прикусывает губу. Его пальцы играются с наклейкой на пивной бутылке.

— Он милый. И забавный.

— Конечно, он милый, идиот, — говорит Луи. — Я же тебе так и говорил. Ты мне не поверил?

— А еще он хорош собой, — нерешительно добавляет Лиам.

Луи вздергивает брови.

— Ты что, его разглядывал, Пейно?

— Что? — Лиам расширяет глаза. — Конечно же, нет, Лу! То есть… ты же устроил свидание. Почему я не должен его разглядывать? Он привлекательный, ясно? Невероятно привлекательный парень.

Луи закатывает глаза и слегка качает головой. Лиам в раздумьях поджимает губы.

— Но знаешь что, — добавляет он, понижая голос, — мне по-прежнему кажется, что что-то не так.

Луи делает глоток пива и раздумчиво оглядывает Лиама поверх бутылки.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я имею в виду, — пожимает плечами Лиам, разводя руками и избегая взгляда Луи. — Тебе не кажется, что это странно? Между вами существует…

И в этот момент возвращается Гарри с Зейном под боком. Они разговаривают. Луи видит, что Гарри смеется над словами Зейна, а тот держит ладонь на его руке. И черт, Зейн, по идее, пара Луи, но он тем не менее не может избавиться от узла в животе, который стянуло при виде их двоих.

Пока они приближаются к их столику, Луи замечает, как им вслед поворачиваются головы. Он должен признать, что Гарри и Зейн потрясно смотрятся вместе. Они похожи на двух моделей, сошедших прямо с обложек модных журналов.

— Лу, ты уже знаком с Зейном, — говорит Гарри, когда они подходят к столику. Луи поднимается, чтобы поздороваться, и натягивает на лицо вымученную улыбку. Зейн приветствует его ухмылкой, проводя пальцами по идеальной укладке.

— Как дела, чувак?

— А это, — продолжает Гарри, указывая на Лима, — это напарник Луи. Лиам.

Боже. Выражение на лице Лиама бесценно. Его рот приоткрылся, а щеки окрасились в ярко-красный. Он моргает, глядя на Зейна, а потом вскакивает с места.

— Привет!

Зейн пристально его рассматривает. С головы до ног. Он вздергивает бровь, а уголок его губ слегка поднимается.

— Ну, ну, ну, — говорит он. — Лиам, не так ли? Приятно познакомиться, — протягивает он низким и соблазнительным голосом, а сам смотрит на Лиама, как хищник на добычу.

Лиам сглатывает. Сейчас его щеки полностью красные.

— Я… — запинается он. — Мне тоже.

— И ты тоже коп? — изгибает Зейн бровь, садясь рядом с парнем. — Я бы определенно влип в какую-нибудь передрягу, только чтобы увидеть тебя в форме.

Лиам краснеет еще больше.

— Я… э… — запинается он. — Знаешь, это было бы не очень мудрым поступком. Я бы не советовал так делать.

Зейн улыбается.

— Славный и снаружи, и внутри. Замечательно.

Гарри запрокидывает голову и смеется. Он наставляет на Зейна указательный палец и качает им.

— Веди себя прилично, Зи, — предупреждает он, но в его глазах пляшут чертята.

К ним снова подходит официант, чтобы спросить, готовы ли они сделать заказ, и они решают начать с закусок: тарелка брускетты с разными топпингами — свежими помидорами, баклажанами на гриле, — четыре тарелки итальянской холодной нарезки и сыров и немного жареных деликатесов. Гарри берет на себя заказ вина, останавливая выбор на бутылке Taurasi Barricato две тысячи восьмого года.

Спустя некоторое время официант возвращается с едой, к которой они незамедлительно приступают. Сначала Луи пробует брускетту с анчоусами. Откусывает и тихо стонет от удовольствия.

— Ты не прогадал, Эйч, — говорит он с набитым ртом. — Это потрясающе.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится, малыш, — широко улыбается Гарри. — Ты уже попробовал рикотту?

Он накалывает несколько кусочков сыра вилкой и подносит Луи.

— М-мм, — Луи прикрывает веки и снова стонет. — Потрясающе. Гарри, просто потрясающе.

Он чувствует на себе взгляд Гарри и облизывает губы.

Зейн цокает языком, ухмыляясь.

— Что это? — спрашивает он. — Вы разыгрываете ту сцену с фильма с Мэг Райян? «Когда Гарри встретил Луи»? — он подмигивает Лиаму. — Мне тоже начать тебя кормить, малыш?

Лиам тут же краснеет. Он прокашливается, делая затяжной глоток вина, и затем переводит тему, явно чувствуя себя слишком смущенно, чтобы придумать остроумный ответ.

— Что ж, Зейн, — начинает он, — ты адвокат, как и Гарри?

Зейн откидывает назад голову, заливаясь искренним смехом и поблескивая жемчужно-белыми зубами.

— Боже, нет, — отвечает он, смахивая слезы с уголков глаз. — Боюсь, я всего лишь художник, — пожимает он плечами, — а еще я работаю в галерее в Камдене, потому что, к сожалению, рисование не платит по счетам.

Глаза Лиама комически расширяются.

— О боже, ты серьезно? Художник? — Он прикладывает левую ладонь к сердцу, восторженно приоткрыв рот. — Это так… господи, это потрясающе. Я не уверен, что хоть раз в жизни встречал настоящего художника.

— Боюсь, я не слишком особенный, — говорит Зейн, внезапно смутившись. — Я далеко не Микеланджело.

— Чепуха, — вмешивается Гарри. — Зейн просто скромничает. Он невероятно талантлив. Лиам, ты должен взглянуть на его рисунки, они очень глубокомысленные. У меня даже висит одна его картина в гостиной, и еще одна — в спальне.

— Наверное, Гарри мой самый большой поклонник, — говорит Зейн, улыбаясь Гарри. — Именно так мы вообще-то и познакомились. Он пришел на мою первую выставку и предложил купить одну из моих работ. Стал моим первым клиентом. После этого мы сдружились.

— Это случилось… лет пять назад? Что-то вроде того? — Гарри подносит указательный палец к нижней губе и слегка ее оттягивает.

— Да, четыре или пять лет назад, — подтверждает Зейн, — я, помнится, еще подумал: «Боже, что от меня нужно этому дитю цветов? Он станет критиковать мои работы только потому, что они недостаточно хипстерские?» — со смехом добавляет он. — У тебя были длинные кудрявые волосы и футболки с надписями музыкальных групп.

— Э-эй, — дует губы Гарри, бросая в Зейна кусочек хлеба. — Я до сих пор ношу такие футболки. Они прикольные.

— У него были чудесные волосы, — вмешивается Луи. Он скрещивает на груди руки и хмурит брови. — Вообще-то, я ему постоянно говорю, что он должен снова начать их отращивать.

— В итоге я так и сделаю, — говорит Гарри, потягивая вино. — Они уже длиннее, чем обычно. Хотя в последнее время на голове творится черти что.

— Нет, — тут же отвечает Луи, — ты выглядишь замечательно, Эйч.

— Оу-у, малыш, — Гарри с любопытством смотрит на Луи. Тот немедленно опускает глаза. — Спасибо, Лу, — Гарри похлопывает его по руке.

Луи ощущает на себе взгляд Лиама и чувствует, как краснеет. Плевать. Они с Гарри всегда были такими, и нет ничего дурного в проявлении нежности и привязанности.

— Значит, ты организовываешь собственные художественные выставки, Зейн? — спрашивает Лиам, возвращая внимание Зейну.

— Да, — кивает Зейн. — То есть, по большому счету, это всего лишь групповые выставки, но хоть что-то, знаешь? Возможность выставлять свои работы много чего для меня значит.

— Понимаю. Ты, должно быть, очень гордишься, — глаза Лиама искрятся, а на губах играет легкая улыбка. — Если честно, — добавляет он, прикусывая губу, — я совсем не разбираюсь в искусстве. Но мне нравятся комиксы, раз уж об этом речь.

— Ну, — отзывается Луи, — в комиксах он тоже не разбирается, поскольку предпочитает Железного Человека Капитану Америке. Это просто возмутительно.

— Что? — одновременно восклицают Гарри и Зейн.

— Как кто-то может предпочитать Железного Человека, а не Кэпа? — удивляется Гарри.

— Если честно, я сам являюсь огромным фанатом Железного Человека, — говорит Зейн.

Лицо Лиама растекается в огромную улыбку. Он похож на ребенка, который открывает подарки на Рождество.

— Какого черта? — одними губами спрашивает Гарри Луи, скептически покачивая головой.

— Скажи, — Луи закатывает глаза, — никакого уважения.

Они поворачиваются посмотреть на Зейна и Лиама, но те, склонившись друг к другу и забыв о еде, уже увлеченно о чем-то перешептываются и хихикают.

— Лу, — говорит Гарри, понижая голос. Он подвигается поближе к Луи и подталкивает его. — Нам, наверное, стоит оставить их наедине?

Луи забрасывает в рот последний кусочек салями и, пережевывая, смотрит на Гарри. И затем моргает.

— Ты хочешь уйти?

— Ну, знаешь, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Лиаму явно Зейн понравился больше, да и Зейну он тоже приглянулся. Мы должны оставить их наедине, пускай наслаждаются остатком свидания.

Луи смотрит на парней и вздыхает.

— Ты прав, — кивает он, бросая на стол салфетку и вставая.

Гарри тоже поднимается.

— Эй, ребята? Мы уходим, — объявляет он.

— Что? — Лиам недоуменно вскидывает брови, слегка панически глядя на Луи, но тот показывает ему поднятые вверх большие пальцы.

— Я рекомендую спагетти «alla Norma» или карбонару, — широко улыбается Гарри, — и шоколадный торт «Caprese» на десерт.

Он бросает пару купюр на стол, расплачиваясь за себя и Луи, затем кладет ладонь ему на поясницу и выводит из зала к гардеробной. Луи чувствует, как взгляд Лиама прожигает ему вслед спину. Ну и что? Гарри тактильный человек. Он всех так касается. Пустяки. Это ничего не значит.

Но Луи недолго приходится волноваться насчет Лиама: скоро тот возвращается к разговору с Зейном, и до Луи доносится их тихое бормотание.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда они оказываются в объятиях лондонского холода, ощущая на лицах нещадный ветер, Луи раздосадовано прикусывает губу и прячет руки в карманы.

— Извини, Эйч, — бормочет он, разглядывая землю под ногами.

— Извинить? — недоумевает Гарри. — За что?

— Ну, знаешь, — тихим голосом отзывается Луи. — За то, как все прошло.

Гарри оборачивается и с улыбкой на него смотрит.

— Не нужно извиняться, Лу, — говорит он, обнимая Луи за плечи и притягивая ближе. — Я рад за них. Ты сделал хорошее дело.

Луи бросает на него неуверенный взгляд.

— Значит, ты не разочарован, что вечер обернулся катастрофой?

— Катастрофой? Почему ты так говоришь? — спрашивает Гарри. — Я считаю, что вечер выдался замечательный: я провел его с тобой, повидался с Зейном, обзавелся новым другом. По моему скромному мнению, все прошло очень даже неплохо.

— Значит, ты не расстроился? — расширяет Луи глаза.

— Единственное, из-за чего я расстроился, это из-за того, что нам не досталось больше еды, — говорит Гарри. Они смотрят друг на друга и начинают смеяться.

— Покойся с миром, еда, — говорит Луи. На его губах играет улыбка. — Те закуски были просто объеденье. Я могу только представить, каково на вкус остальное.

— Я отведу тебя в другой раз, обещаю. — Гарри пальцами начинает перебирать волосы на затылке Луи. — И мы закажем целое меню.

— Ловлю на слове, Гарольд, — широко улыбается Луи, инстинктивно склоняясь к прикосновению. — Целое меню.

— Что ж… — Гарри прокашливается, — может, ты хочешь выпить?

— Да, конечно, — немедленно кивает Луи. — Куда хочешь пойти?

Гарри широко ему улыбается.

— Недалеко есть отличный бар, он в…

— Эй, стой! — восклицает Луи, внезапно останавливаясь посреди улицы. Он указывает куда-то вправо. — Мы должны пойти туда, — говорит он, сверкая глазами.

Гарри взглядом следует в указанную сторону и читает название заведения.

— Караоке-бар, — улыбается он, — идеально.

Как только они входят, их обволакивает густая влажность тел, набивающих относительно небольшое помещение. С одной стороны комнаты стоит несколько столиков, но большинство посетителей скопилось напротив небольшой сцены, где длинноволосая девушка поет песню Guns‘n’Roses. Получается не очень хорошо, но людям, кажется, нравится. Наверное, слишком поддатые, чтобы замечать такие мелочи.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? — спрашивает Луи, поднимаясь на носочки, чтобы приблизиться к уху Гарри. Тот получает намек и наклоняется ниже, кладя ладонь ему на поясницу, вторгаясь в его личное пространство.

— Что? — кричит он.

— Хочешь для начала чего-нибудь выпить? — повторяет Луи.

— Конечно, — кивает Гарри, — иди к бару и закажи что-нибудь, а я пойду впишу наше имя в списки исполнителей.

Луи делает, как сказано, и направляется к бару, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу безликих извивающихся под музыку силуэтов.

Несколько минут спустя к нему присоединяется Гарри с улыбкой на губах.

— Блять, наконец-то, — выдыхает Луи. — Я уж начал было думать, что ты потерялся.

— Не-а, — Гарри смахивает волосы с лица. — Просто здесь не протолкнуться.

— Да я уж вижу, — ухмыляется Луи. — А сейчас выпьем! — добавляет он, указывая на несколько шотов на стойке.

Гарри скептически поднимает брови.

— По четыре каждому, Луи? Серьезно?

— А что, боишься, не осилишь, Кудряшка? — издает Луи смешок.

Гарри ухмыляется, хватая первую рюмку.

— Да я перепью тебя когда угодно, Лу. Ты легковес.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — парирует Луи, вздымая грудь. — Будем.

Глядя друг другу в глаза, они чокаются рюмками и затем начинают опрокидывать шоты, один за другим.

На смену девушке на сцену выходят двое мужчин среднего возраста и начинают петь кавер на «Walk The Moon».

Oh, don’t you dare look back/О, даже не смей оглядываться,

Just keep your eyes on me/Не отрывай от меня глаз,

I said: «You’re holding back»/Я сказал: «Ты скован»

He said: «Shut up and dance with me!»/Он ответил: «Просто заткнись и танцуй со мной!»

This man is my destiny/Этот мужчина — моя судьба,

Shut up and dance with me/Заткнись и танцуй со мной!

Гарри склоняется к нему ближе, широко улыбаясь.

— Хочешь потанцевать?

Луи кивает, и Гарри берет его за руку и ведет на танцпол, расположенный перед сценой.

We were victim of the night/Мы оказались жертвами ночи,

The chemical, physical, kryptonite/Химии, физики, криптонита,

Helping to the bass and the fading light/Беспомощные перед басом и тусклым светом,

We were bound to be together/Мы были рождены, чтобы сойтись,

Bound to be together/Рождены, чтобы сойтись.

Они начинают танцевать, невпопад прыгая, подстраиваясь под ритм толпы. Гарри все еще держит Луи за руку, кружит несколько раз, а затем притягивает к себе. От алкоголя и от танца у Луи плывет перед глазами. Он улыбается, чувствуя себя на седьмом небе от счастья, легко и беззаботно. Гарри тоже улыбается, как сумасшедший, и, покачивая головой в такт, подпевает песне.

He took my arm/Он взял меня за руку,

I don’t know how it happened/Я не понимаю, как это произошло,

We took the floor and he said/Мы вышли на танцпол, и он сказал:

«Oh, don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me»/«О, даже не смей оглядываться, не отрывай от меня глаз!»

I said: «You’re holding back»/Я сказал: «Ты скован»

He said: «Shut up and dance with me!»/Он ответил: «Просто заткнись и танцуй со мной!»

И именно это Луи и делает — просто затыкается и танцует, наслаждаясь моментом, словно у него нет совершенно никаких забот.

Несколько песен спустя Гарри снова хватает его за руку и тащит к ступенькам, расположенным с одной стороны сцены.

— Давай же, — говорит он. — Наша очередь.

Луи моргает. Должно быть, кто-то назвал их имена, но он не заметил, слишком растворившись в музыке, в танцах и в Гарри. Он поднимается вслед за ним на сцену, где им вручают микрофоны. Гарри ведет его на середину платформы. Они все еще держатся за руки.

Луи поворачивается и смотрит на толпу, но глаза слепят софиты, так что ему удается различить лишь призрачные силуэты.

— Привет! — выпускает он смешок, и его приветствуют крики и поощрения.  
— Что ж, — продолжает он, прокашливаясь, — что именно мы будем петь, Кудряшка?

Он слышит, как люди смеются, но он слишком занят наблюдением за Гарри, который, конечно же, смотрит на него в ответ. Его щеки зарумянились, а губы порозовели.

— Увидишь, — говорит он. В этот момент начинается музыка, и он начинает петь. Луи сразу же узнает песню и с улыбкой к нему присоединяется.

Now I’ve had the time of my life/Это было лучшим моментом в моей жизни,

No, I’ve never felt this way before/Нет, я никогда не был так счастлив,

Yes, I swear, it’s the truth/Да, я клянусь, это правда,

And I owe it all to you/И всем этим я обязан тебе,

‘Cause I’ve had the time of my life/Потому что это было лучшим моментом моей жизни,

And I owe it all to you/И этим я обязан тебе.

Гарри начинает покачивать бедрами в такт и преувеличенно соблазнительно поигрывать бровями. Луи смеется и кладет руку ему на грудь, обнаженную из-за распахнутой рубашки, и начинает ходить вокруг него.

Now with passion in our eyes/Но теперь страсть в наших глазах

There’s no way we could disguise it/Невозможно замаскировать

Secretly/И сохранить в секрете,

So we take each other’s hand/Так что мы берем друг друга за руки,

‘Cause we seem to understand the urgency/Потому что мы поняли всю срочность.

Луи останавливается перед Гарри, смотрит на его лицо, ладонь все еще покоится на его груди. Они продолжают так петь, глядя друг другу в глаза и забывая о людях, которые танцуют вокруг них.

Just remember/Просто помни

You’re the one thing I can’t get enough of/Ты — то единственное, чем я не могу насытиться.

So I’ll tell you something/Я скажу тебе кое-что:

This could be love because/Это может быть только любовью, ведь…

I’ve had the time of my life/Это было лучшим моментом моей жизни.

With my body and soul/Всем своим телом и всей своей душой,

I want you more than you’ll ever know/Я хочу тебя сильнее, чем ты можешь предположить,

So we’ll just let it go/Так что мы оставим все как есть,

Don’t be afraid to lose control/Не бойся потерять контроль,

‘Cause I had the time of my life/Потому что это было лучшим моментом моей жизни.

And I’ve searched through every open door till I found the truth/И я искал везде, пока не нашел правду,

And I owe it all to you/И это всe благодаря тебе.

Когда песня заканчивается, толпа по-прежнему неистовствует. Парни еще несколько секунд стоят на сцене, пытаясь отдышаться. Затем кладут микрофоны и спускаются.

— Это было потрясающе! — кричит Луи. — Нам нужно было еще повторить ту сцену с танцем¹, — добавляет он, дергая рубашку Гарри. На его лице красуется широкая улыбка. — Ты бы это сделал, Хаз? Поймал бы меня, если бы я прыгнул?

Глаза Гарри сияют так же ярко, как звезды в небе, когда он серьезно отвечает:

— Всегда.

Луи так широко улыбается, что щеки начинают болеть, и Гарри улыбается в ответ.

— Тебе понравился мой выбор песни?

— Очень, — кивает Луи. — Я знаю, что звучит жалко, но это правда было лучшим моментом моей жизни, Эйч.

Гарри сияет, и Луи, не в силах остановиться, поднимается на носочки и целует его в щеку.

— Ты милый, — говорит он. — Пойду принесу нам выпить.

Подмигнув Гарри, он направляется к бару, на его веках — навсегда отпечатанная улыбка Гарри.

Как вскоре выясняется, многих людей, видимо, посетила аналогичная идея, потому что, подобравшись к бару, ему приходится встать в очередь. Он выуживает телефон из кармана и рассеяно смотрит на экран. Там высвечиваются несколько уведомлений и сообщений (одно от Лиама: «Пожалуйста, Томмо не злись! Прости!»), но он не открывает ни одно из них. Его зрение затуманивается, голова кружится, от ярких цветов на экране приходится жмурить глаза, и он, кажется, не способен ни на чем сосредоточиться.

К тому моменту, как он прячет телефон обратно в карман, проходит пять минут — или, может, десять, он не считает; вообще, время сейчас кажется забавной штукой, — но в очереди перед ним все еще стоит три или четыре человека. Он закатывает глаза и затем окидывает взглядом толпу в попытке найти Гарри. Он машинально улыбается, как только видит его, но улыбка меркнет, когда взгляд охватывает всю сцену. Гарри находится недалеко от бара и он не один. Рядом с ним парень, очень привлекательный парень, с лицом, какие только бывают на обложках глянцевых журналов. Он немного выше Луи, загорелый, со светло-коричневыми, стильно уложенными волосами. Его глаза, кажется, голубые — Луи не уверен, поскольку в помещении темновато, но его зубы настолько белые, что, кажется, освещают все помещение. На нем надета белая облегающая футболка — наверное, на размер меньше, — сквозь которую виднеются мышцы и кубики пресса.

Оба парня улыбаются друг другу, а Луи наблюдает, как незнакомец затем наклоняется и шепчет что-то на ухо Гарри. Тот запрокидывает голову и смеется. Луи сжимает руки в кулаки, оставляя на коже метки от ногтей. Его сердце начинает биться чаще и чаще, щеки начинают гореть, а желудок стягивается в узел. Первый инстинкт — подойти к ним, прервать то, что бы там у них ни происходило, но он знает, что не может. Знает, что ему не позволено. Если Гарри хочет кого-нибудь подцепить, то нет никакой причины, почему он не должен. Луи ничего не сможет с этим сделать, это не в его праве. Совсем.

Он выдыхает через нос, зажмуривая глаза. А открыв, заставляет себя глядеть прямо вперед и не оборачиваться, чтобы проверить, как там Гарри. Но хватает его ненадолго — спустя несколько секунд снова смотрит. Он просто обязан смотреть.

Они приблизились друг к другу еще больше, и теперь парень обхватывает пальцами бицепс Гарри (Луи прекрасно знает, что он бы сделал с этими чертовыми пальцами). Гарри держит руки на его талии, легко поглаживая кожу, неприкрытую тканью футболки. Луи сейчас стошнит.

— Чего хочешь, красавчик?

Он снова поворачивает голову. Из-за стойки на него смотрит женщина, вздернув бровь и лениво жуя жвачку.

— Два джин-тоника, пожалуйста, — бормочет он.

Теперь они танцуют. Руки Гарри переместились на бедра парня, он подпевает какой-то песне о любовниках в Старбаксе и сумасшедших бывших девушках, которую поет девушка на сцене. Луи узнает песню Тейлор Свифт. Он чертовски ненавидит Тейлор Свифт.

— Держи, — голос бармена возвращает его к реальности. Луи бормочет благодарность, оставляет пару купюр и забирает два бокала.

Он устремляется прямо к парочке, втискивается между ними, вынуждая оторваться друг от друга.

— Я принес твой любимый, малыш, — говорит он, вручая один напиток Гарри.

— Будем, — улыбается Гарри и делает глоток.

Позади Луи прокашливается тот парень. Луи оборачивается и, вздернув бровь, смотрит на него.

— Я вообще-то с ним разговаривал.

— Правда, что ли? — Луи упирается свободной рукой в бок. — Очень мило, что ты его развлекал, пока меня не было, — он фальшиво улыбается. — Теперь можешь проваливать.

Он поворачивается обратно к Гарри, который наблюдает за разговором с небольшой улыбкой на губах.

— Хочешь покурить, Эйч? — спрашивает он, пригубив коктейль.

Парень похлопывает его по плечу.

— Может, тебе стоит… — начинает он, но Луи его перебивает.

— Слушай, приятель, — говорит он, — без обид, но почему бы тебе просто не отъебаться? Он занят. Отвали.

Парень в нерешительности заминается. Он смотрит на Гарри, который, едва заметно улыбаясь, молча стоит позади Луи и наблюдает за сценой с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Когда он осознает, что дожидаются его ответа, то спохватывается и виновато пожимает плечами.

— Пофиг, — бормочет парень. Окинув их напоследок холодным взглядом, он уходит.

Луи наблюдает за его удаляющейся спиной, а сердце грозит вот-вот разорваться в груди. Черт. Что он только что наделал? Он сказал тому типу, что Гарри занят. Зачем он так сказал? Гарри не занят. Он хотел сказать совсем не это. К слову, он планировал самолично кого-нибудь ему найти, но в планах такого точно не было.

— Что ж, — прокашливается он, снова глядя на Гарри. Может, он не расслышал. Может, он просто замнет тему. — Хочешь покурить, Хаз? — он в надежде распахивает глаза.

— Ты сказал, что я занят, — произносит Гарри. На его губах ухмылка. Черт. — Хотя, когда я последний раз проверял, я был очень даже свободен.

Луи опускает взгляд.

— Я… — запинается он, — то есть, э-э, я просто… Гарри, он показался мне мерзким типом. Я не хотел, чтобы он около тебя ошивался, — признается он.

— Не хотел? — Гарри вскидывает брови. — Почему это?

— Прости, — вздыхает Луи, — мне не следовало всего этого говорить. Я не знаю, зачем так сделал. Я ошибся и повел себя, как придурок. Если ты пойдешь за ним, я пойму.

Гарри открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но кто-то зовет его по имени:

— Гарри Стайлс, на сцену, пожалуйста. Гарри Стайлс.

Луи хмурится. Гарри собирается исполнять песню в одиночку?

Гарри лишь смотрит на него в течение нескольких секунд и затем склоняется.

— Все в порядке, не извиняйся, Лу, —говорит он, губами едва задевая его ухо. — Ты защищал мою честь. Мне показалось это довольно сексуальным. — Шепот теплом оседает на коже. Кажется, словно Гарри специально обволакивает теплым дыханием кожу Луи, чтобы тот ощущал его даже без непосредственного контакта. Его сердце яростно бьется в грудной клетке, грозясь выпрыгнуть в любой момент. У него мурашки идут по коже от их близости.

Наконец Гарри направляется к сцене, все еще улыбаясь, как довольный кот. Луи стоит, намертво примерзнув к месту и провожая его взглядом. Словно бы ощутив на себе этот взгляд, Гарри оглядывается и подмигивает ему. Он, черт возьми, ему подмигивает. Луи бросает в жар, и он пытается сглотнуть. Тщетно. Гарри только ухмыляется, выглядя самодовольным донéльзя. Он взбирается на платформу, берет микрофон и, вставив его в штатив, настраивает под свой рост.

Первые ноты песни тут же ударяют Луи, гитарный риф штормом проходится по венам. О-оу. Ситуация ухудшается в геометрической прогрессии.

Гарри, выпрямившись, стоит посреди сцены, сомкнув веки и склонив набок голову. Затем начинает петь, его голос звучит глубже и более хрипло, чем обычно, но все так же гладко, как бархат.

Have you got colour in your cheeks/Есть ли румянец на твоих щеках?

Do you ever get the fear that you can’t shift the tide/У тебя бывает страх, что ты не можешь повлиять на ход событий,

That sticks around like something in your teeth/Который никуда не девается, как что-то, застрявшее в зубах?

Луи неосознанно приближается к сцене, притягиваясь к Гарри, как Улисс из песни сирен, только его не сдерживают веревки. Гарри открывает глаза, ища кого-то в толпе, и останавливается лишь когда находит Луи. Их взгляды встречаются.

I’ve dreamt about you nearly every night this week/На этой неделе я мечтал о тебе почти каждую ночь.

How many secrets can you keep/Ты умеешь хранить секреты?

‘Cause there’s this tune I found/В общем, я нашел одну мелодию,

That makes me think of you somehow/Которая почему-то заставляет меня думать о тебе…

На первых строках куплета Гарри поет фальцетом, а затем с течением песни понижает голос. Он подносит руки к волосам и запрокидывает назад голову. Микрофонный штатив стоит между его расставленных ног, а музыка все льется, и он извивается под ее ритм. У Луи пересыхает в горле. Гарри подражает Элвису. Гарри на полном серьезе стоит на сцене перед по меньшей мере пятьюдесятью людьми и симулирует совокупление с микрофонной стойкой. И, кажется, совсем не испытывает неловкости. Даже наоборот, он, видимо, очень даже наслаждается собой.

Луи чувствует, как в штанах дергается член, словно притягиваясь невидимой нитью к Гарри. Такого не должно было случиться. Он не должен был возбудиться от своего лучшего друга. Он пытается игнорировать ощущение, неуютно переминаясь под пристальным взглядом Гарри.

Maybe I’m too busy being yours/Возможно, я слишком занят тобой,

To fall for somebody new/Чтобы влюбиться в другого?

Now I’ve thought it through/Но я все обдумал:

Crawlin’ back to you/Ползу обратно к тебе.

И нет, нет, спасибо, Луи совсем не нужны картинки Гарри, который куда-то ползет. Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, но не может так оставаться. Ему нужно смотреть. Нужно наблюдать.

Гарри снимает микрофон со стойки и затем, покачивая бедрами, подходит к краю сцены.

I’m sorry to interrupt/И мне жаль, если я мешаю,

It’s just I’m constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you/Просто я постоянно на грани попытки поцеловать тебя.

I don’t know if you feel the same as I do/Я не знаю, чувствуешь ли ты то же, что и я,

We could be together, if you wanted to/Но мы могли бы быть вместе, если бы ты захотел…

Толпа, кажется, абсолютно без ума от потрясающего, великолепного парня, все кричат и танцуют, извиваясь под ритм музыки. Гарри — истинная рок-звезда. Он Гамельнский дудочник². Каждый человек очарован им, готов следовать за ним, куда он скажет. Его чары не знают границ.

Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways/Хочу ли я знать, взаимное ли это чувство?

Sad to see you go/Я расстроился, увидев, что ты уходишь,

Was sorta hoping that you stayed/Вроде как надеялся, что ты останешься.

Baby, we both know/Малыш, мы оба знаем,

That the nights were mainly made for sayin’ things/Что ночи созданы в основном для того, чтобы говорить вещи,

That you can’t say tomorrow day/Которые нельзя сказать завтра.

Куплет начинается снова, и Гарри начинает прикасаться к своему телу, задерживаясь рукой на полуобнаженной груди. Затем его ладонь спускается ниже, ниже, еще ниже, подбираясь к промежности, а его бедра покачиваются в ритме с музыкой. У Луи отвисает челюсть, а глаза темнеют. Не в силах остановиться, он наблюдает за тем, как Гарри раззадоривает себя на сцене, и позволяет своей руке сжать промежность. Он хочет только поправить себя, но трение настолько приятное, и он уже настолько возбужден, что ведет ребром ладони вниз, с дрожью выдыхая от полученного удовольствия. Есть что-то невероятно потрясающее в том, чтобы возбуждаться в общественном месте, отзываясь на голос Гарри, словно они двое внезапно оказались в приватной комнате, вдали от толпы. Он стонет в голос, радуясь, что шум окружающих заглушит звук. Его зрачки расширяются. К счастью, в помещении темно, и никто не увидит, каким разрушенным он, должно быть, выглядит.

Maybe I’m too busy being yours/Возможно, я слишком занят тобой

Ever thought of calling, darling/Хоть раз думал о том, чтобы звякнуть, дорогой?

Гарри облизывает губы, глядя на Луи, его лицо серьезно, глаза сверкают. Еще раз вильнув бедрами, он опускается на колени.

Do you want me crawling back to you/Ты хочешь, чтобы я приполз обратно к тебе?

Он в прямом смысле слова начинает ползти, изгибая спину и напевая последнюю строку песни. Луи вряд ли сможет долго продержаться. Когда по залу разносятся последние ноты, он выскальзывает из толпы, направляясь в туалет и запираясь в кабинке.

Ему с трудом удается расстегнуть ширинку натянутых в паху джинсов. Он облегченно стонет, когда штаны удается приспустить, стягивает их вниз и наконец обхватывает ладонью член. Стон вырывается из его горла, когда он начинает двигать рукой. Он закрывает глаза и сильно прикусывает губу, пытаясь больше не издавать никаких звуков. На языке чувствуется привкус крови.

Он скользит большим пальцем по головке, осознавая, что она покрыта смазкой. Он размазывает ее по всей длине и двигает рукой быстрее и быстрее. Трение доставляет невероятное удовольствие, а стимуляция вот-вот подведет к краю. Он чувствует, как начинают слабеть колени, поэтому для поддержки упирается свободной ладонью в стену и, уткнувшись лицом в руку, прикусывает плечо.

За сомкнувшимися веками мелькает калейдоскоп картинок с Гарри: он выходит из душа, в одном лишь полотенце вокруг талии, его тело покрыто каплями воды; Гарри на пляже в одних крошечных желтых шортиках; Гарри соблазнительно покачивает бедрами на сцене, глядя прямо на него; Гарри прикасается к себе, не отрывая от него взгляда.

Луи чувствует себя отвратительно.

Он близок к оргазму.

У него сбивается дыхание, пока он дрочит, сильно и всухую. Жжет, но все равно хорошо. Так чертовски хорошо. Он стонет, сомкнув зубы, пока непрекращающиеся волны удовольствия грозятся накрыть его с головой. И он хочет утонуть, так сильно хочет, потому что в таком море и смерть всласть.

Он думает о том поцелуе, который они разделили с Гарри много лет назад. Он никогда не позволял своему разуму забираться так далеко, но в данный момент он слишком слаб, чтобы держать себя в узде, поэтому думает о том, как ощущался бы поцелуй с Гарри сейчас. Спустя десять лет. Каково бы ощущалось разрушать его, наблюдать за тем, как он кончает без прикосновений.

Луи толкается в руку еще несколько раз и затем, кажется, бесконечно изливается в свой кулак, выстанывая имя Гарри. Он замирает на несколько секунд, вдыхая и выдыхая, все еще не отпуская теперь уже чувствительный обмякший член. Затем хватает несколько салфеток и вытирается, заправляет себя в джинсы, застегивает их и наконец отпирает дверь.

Он встречается взглядом со своим отражением в зеркале. Пылающие щеки, блестящие глаза, порозовевшие губы. Он выглядит полностью оттраханным. Он — чудовище.

Он подавляет желание блевануть и начинает мыть руки в горячей воде. Трет их, пока они не становятся красными и сморщенными. Но все равно грязные. Все равно кажутся покрытыми спермой. От оргазма, спровоцированного лучшим другом.

Он стонет, и именно в этот момент открывается дверь. В уборную входит Гарри.

— Лу! — восклицает он. На его лице читается облегчение. — Ты здесь, слава богу. Я не мог тебя найти, начал уже волноваться.

Луи смотрит на него и лишь прикусывает губу, боясь, что разрыдается, если осмелится открыть рот. Гарри замечает выражение на его лице и тут же взволновано подходит к нему.

— Ты в порядке, малыш? — спрашивает он, обхватив ладонями его щеки. — Тебе нездоровится?

Луи хотелось бы быть сильнее, но он не может сопротивляться — он просто льнет к прикосновению Гарри, закрывает глаза и кивает.

— Не волнуйся. Я о тебе позабочусь, — говорит Гарри и начинает что-то нажимать в телефоне. — Я вызову такси. Поедем домой.

Он берет Луи за руку и выводит из бара, останавливаясь только чтобы забрать верхнюю одежду.

 

***

 

Холод ранит лицо, но каким-то образом ощущается приятно. Луи начинает искать в карманах сигареты и как только находит, поджигает одну дрожащими пальцами.

— Такси уже в пути, — говорит ему Гарри. — Кстати, Лу, тебе не стоит курить, если тебя тошнит.

— Мне уже лучше. — Ложь.

Гарри смотрит на него испытующе-долгим и внимательным взглядом. Луи отворачивается.

— Что ж, — прокашливается он и подступает ближе, — ты смотрел мое выступление? Тебе понравилось?

Луи сглатывает. Сигарета горчит на языке. Боже милостивый, Гарри. Ничего сексуальнее я в жизни не видел.

— Да, было потрясающе, Эйч. Ты очень талантлив, — тихо бормочет он и буквально чувствует улыбку Гарри.

В тот момент приезжает их такси, и они забираются внутрь.

Луи слишком чутко ощущает, как соприкасаются из бедра — между ними нет ни малейшего зазора. Слышит, как сквозь одежду просачивается тепло тела Гарри.

Гарри прокашливается.

— Лу, — его голос прорезает тишину, — у тебя есть планы на завтрашний вечер?

Луи чувствует на себе взгляд, но не смотрит в ответ.

— Нет, — отвечает он, — не думаю.

— Э-э, ну, в общем… мне нужно пойти на вечеринку, — Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу, — по работе. Я должен был пойти с Майклом, но… ты ведь в курсе, — он замолкает на секунду и откашливается. — Ты составишь мне компанию? Я не хочу идти один. Если ты, конечно, не против…

— Разумеется, — выпаливает Луи. — Да, конечно, Гарри. То есть, если ты хочешь.

Он не хочет говорить. Ему нужна тишина, во время которой он продолжит убеждать себя в том, что он жалкое подобие человека.

— Спасибо, — улыбается Гарри. Его щеки покраснели.

Вскоре они добираются до квартиры Луи, и он начинает доставать из бумажника пару купюр, но Гарри кладет руку поверх его ладони.

— Не беспокойся, — говорит он. — Я сам, Лу. Хочешь, я проведу тебя к лестнице?

Его глаза широкие и невинные, и Луи не смеет в них заглянуть.

— Нет, спасибо, — бормочет он. — Все в порядке. Спасибо, что довез домой. Спокойной ночи, Эйч.

Он выходит из машины в объятия ночи и не оглядывается.

 

***

 

Весь следующий день Луи пытается не думать о Гарри или о том, что произошло прошлым вечером, или о том, что он натворил прошлым вечером. Получается довольно успешно, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ему не приходит смс от Гарри:

«Наши планы на вечер все еще в силе? Ты можешь собраться где-то к 7-и? Мероприятие официальное. Предупреждаю, чтобы ты знал, что надеть. Я за тобой заеду х.»

В течение долгого мгновения Луи пялится на экран, ощущая тревогу где-то в желудке. Дело в том, что он знает, что затея неудачная, знает, что должен был отмазаться и не пойти, потому что ему не по себе, и он еще не готов увидеться с Гарри, но он не может заставить себя отказаться. Не может просто взять и его продинамить.

Поэтому он посылает в ответ эможди большого пальца и направляется к шкафу, чтобы выудить оттуда старый смокинг.

Два часа спустя, Гарри пишет ему еще одно сообщение о том, что ждет его внизу. Луи вздыхает, накидывая пиджак, и выхватывает свое отражение в зеркале. Он останавливается, чтобы рассмотреть себя критическим взором. Ему кажется, что выглядит он не так уж и плохо. На нем черный пиджак, который он изначально купил к свадьбе, и на которую в итоге не пошел — ему не нравятся свадьбы, от них у него панические атаки, — простую рубашку, с бордовой и металлическо-синей окантовкой на воротнике, и галстук, который ему подарил Гарри со словами, что он будет подчеркивать его глаза. Черные брюки — не слишком классические, но и не слишком повседневные — идеально облегают бедра. Может, слегка тесноваты в области паха, но оно, наверное, того стоит. Луи поворачивается взглянуть на свою пятую точку и ухмыляется. Да. Определенно того стоит.

Он не пытается впечатлить Гарри. Совсем нет. Это же просто Гарри.

Именно в этом он себя убеждает и, напоследок взглянув на себя в зеркале, выходит за дверь.

Парень ждет его снаружи здания, стоит рядом с черным Audi A3 Mythos, небрежно опираясь локтем о машину, и святые угодники. Просто — вау. Луи останавливается, чтобы окинуть взглядом его фигуру целиком. Его рот безвольно открывается, как у марионетки.

Гарри более чем красив. Он выглядит абсолютно грешно. Выглядит, как божественное проклятие, как идеальная муза для поэтов и художников, как кто-то, за кем охотно последуют люди. Современная и даже более прекрасная версия Елены Троянской.

На нем смокинг. Угольно-черный пиджак на одной пуговице, с атласными лацканами, и белоснежная рубашка. На шею он набросил шарф, который открывает горло и грудь. Черные брюки с атласными лампасами выгодно облегают длинные мускулистые ноги. Образ завершают черные замшевые сапожки от Ив Сен-Лорана, которые стóят пожалуй больше, чем аренда квартиры Луи. Волосы Гарри приподнял наверх. Отражающие лунный свет локоны подчеркивают его челюсть, настолько острую, что она, наверное, способна разрезать атомы. Такая внешность не сулит ничего хорошего. Гарри явно об этом осведомлен.

Луи невольно облизывает губы.

Отставить! Отставить!

Именно так выглядит и Рай, и Ад одновременно. Именно из этого сотворяются мечты. Это станет смертью Луи, прямо как в той старой песне, да? Удовольствие — его право. Он всегда знал, что для каждого смерть выглядит по-своему, но никогда не думал, что сам умрет от глаз Гарри.

Ему нужно уйти, пока не стало слишком поздно.

В этот момент Гарри замечает его и улыбается, приветливо взмахнув рукой, и Луи знает: уже слишком поздно. Он пойдет ко дну в тишине.

Он натягивает на лицо фальшивую улыбку и заставляет конечности двигаться вперед.

Все хорошо, все хорошо. Все под контролем.

Гарри широко ему улыбается и обнимает своими сильными руками, упираясь подбородком в макушку, и Луи знает, что должен отстраниться, оправдываясь тем, что Гарри испортит ему прическу, но он не может. К слову, он, напротив, машинально расслабляется, льнет к его прикосновению и вдыхает его запах.

— Ты потрясающе выглядишь, — бормочет парень ему в волосы, пальцами легко поглаживая ему спину.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Луи. В его животе что-то начинает трепетать. Блядские бабочки. Опять. — Ты и сам ничего, — добавляет он, пытаясь звучать легко и шутливо, но в горле слишком пересохло, и голос сел. Он выпутывается из объятий, устанавливая между их телами расстояние в надежде, что так станет легче дышать, и, открыв дверь машины, забирается внутрь. Этих бабочек нужно прикончить.

Они едут на вечеринку в тишине. Всю поездку Луи смотрит в тонированное окно, отказываясь встречать взгляд Гарри. То, что он сделал прошлым вечером, слишком тяжелым грузом свалилось на его сознание, и его чувства сейчас слишком смущают его сердце. Его руки, как и мысли, запятнанные. Гарри, кажется, не имеет ни малейшего понятия о его внутренней борьбе. Он подпевает последнему синглу Леди Гаги, который крутят по радио.

You’re giving me a million reasons to let you go/Ты даешь мне миллион оснований отпустить тебя,

You’re giving me a million reasons to quit the show/Ты даешь мне миллион оснований прекратить этот спектакль.

I’ve got a hundred million reasons to walk away/У меня сотни, миллионы причин уйти

But baby I just need one good one to stay/Но, милый, мне нужна только одна веская, чтобы остаться.

Луи исподтишка на него посматривает, взгляд задерживается на сильных руках, которые сейчас управляют машиной - пальцы Гарри усеяны еще большим количеством колец, чем обычно, а ногти накрашены черным лаком, - и сглатывает, неуютно ерзая на сиденье, когда волна жара омывает внутренности, а низ живота стягивает напряжение.

Гарри, должно быть, почувствовал его взгляд, потому что, повернувшись, смотрит в ответ.

— Мы почти приехали, милый, — улыбается он. — Кстати, сегодня день рождения моего босса. Джулии, не Джеймса, но Джеймс — один из организаторов вечеринки. Ну не романтично ли?

— Конечно, — бормочет Луи и отводит взгляд, неловко ерзая.

— Они уже давно вместе, поистине звездная пара, — продолжает Гарри. Он паркует машину и тянет ручной тормоз. — Будет весело, вот увидишь, там будут люди со всей компании, друзья с родственниками, ну и разумеется, несколько важных клиентов.

Луи кивает, рукой уже сжимая ручку двери, готовый поскорее выйти.

— А там будет выпивка? — спрашивает он, скорее серьезно, чем нет, но Гарри тем не менее смеется.

— Конечно, Лу, — отвечает он. — Это дорогая вечеринка. Никому не дадут умереть от жажды. — Гарри заговорщицки ему подмигивает.

— Тогда вперед, — комментирует Луи и затем выходит.

 

***

 

Вечеринка проходит в обеденном зале пятизвездочного отеля Mayfair, арендованного специально для мероприятия.

Гарри оказался прав — вечеринка и правда дорогая. Луи осматривает прекрасное помещение, отмечая хрустальные люстры на потолках и огромные окна, которые выше стен его квартиры. Цветочные композиции украшают весь периметр, пастельного цвета пионы и розы красуются на верхушке каждого стола. Женщины щеголяют в дизайнерских платьях, а мужчины разодеты в дорогие смокинги, все они ухоженные и холеные. Официанты тихо снуют по залу, разнося подносы с бокалами шампанского.

Луи хватает бокал и осушает одним глотком. Гарри смотрит на него, изогнув бровь.

— Что? — спрашивает Луи, резче, чем хотел. — Меня замучила жажда.

Гарри уже открывает рот, но тут его окликает высокий гармоничный голос с густым акцентом. Оба парня оборачиваются и видят приближающуюся к ним высокую девушку. На ней красуется классический платиновый боб и бело-золотистый комбинезон, подчеркивающий изгибы ее подтянутого тела.

— Привет, дорогой, — говорит она, расцеловывая Гарри в обе щеки, и затем поворачивается к Луи. — Лу! — восклицает девушка и обнимает его. — Я так чертовски рада, что Гарри тебя пригласил.

— Привет, Перри, я тоже рад тебя видеть, — усмехается Луи, обнимая девушку в ответ.

— Давненько мы не тусовались всей компанией, — дуется Перри, выпячивая пухлые губки. — В последнее время Гарри окончательно прибрал тебя к рукам.

Гарри собственнически кладет руку на плечи Луи и тянет к себе. Луи чувствует обжигающее прикосновение его пальцев сквозь слои одежды.

— Оставь его в покое, — говорит Гарри. Затем переводит взгляд на Луи. В его глазах пляшут чертята. — Он уже занят.

Луи кашляет, чувствуя, как краснеют его щеки, когда он узнает собственную цитату с прошлого вечера. Ему хочется, чтобы посреди пола разверзлась пропасть и поглотила его бесследно. А еще он хочет, чтобы слова не звучали так приятно из губ Гарри.

— Пезз, вот ты где, — вклинивается четвертый голос, избавляя его от унижения, которое непременно  
принесли бы поиски достойного ответа.

К ним подходит женщина с медными волнистыми волосами и огромной улыбкой на напомаженных губах. Она одета в кремовое платье-футляр с глубоким V-образным вырезом, открывающим декольте. Она целует Гарри и Перри в качестве приветствия, после этого поворачивается к Луи и протягивает ему руку.

— Боюсь, не имею удовольствия быть с вами знакомой, — говорит она, — я Джессика, но все зовут меня Джесси.

Луи пожимает женщине руку и улыбается в ответ.

— Я Луи, приятно познакомиться.

— Что ж, — начинает Джесси, понижая голос и поднося ладонь ко рту. В ее глазах сверкают озорные огоньки. — Вы видели, что напялила Камилла? Она похожа на Джулию Робертс из «Красотки», и я имею в виду до того, как она сходила на шоппинг.

Гарри и Перри дружно оборачиваются, глазами исследуя зал, наверное, в поисках девушки, которую только что упомянула Джесси. Когда они ее замечают, то Гарри лишь поджимает губы, а Перри закатывает глаза.

— Ох, да ладно, — говорит Гарри, но его губы все равно кривятся в улыбке, — оставьте несчастную девушку в покое.

— Несчастная девушка, как же! — восклицает Перри. На ее симпатичном личике застывает недовольное выражение. — Она та еще сучка, всегда строит из себя невесть что и действует лишь в собственных интересах. И еще она грубая! Джесси права, ее наряд совершенно не соответствует мероприятию. Это вам не ночной клуб. — Перри качает головой и подталкивает локтем Гарри. — Никакого уважения. Я терпеть не могу ее двуличную задницу. И ты не должен ее защищать только потому, что она на тебя запала.

Гарри краснеет и со стоном прикрывает руками лицо. Луи вздергивает бровь, бросая на него взгляд поверх плеча, и неосознанно прижимается ближе.

— Она на тебя запала? — спрашивает он повысившимся голосом.

Перри в удивлении распахивает глаза.

— Что? Ты ему не рассказывал? — Она прихлопывает в ладоши и запрокидывает голову в приступе громкого смеха. Затем подходит поближе к Луи, заговорщицки улыбаясь.

— Что именно произошло, так это то, что Камилла чертовски сильно втрескалась в Гарри. Она постоянно бегает за ним по офису, постоянно придумывает поводы, чтобы с ним заговорить, хотя сама даже не занимается разводами, как мы, она адвокат в сфере бизнеса.

Перри красноречиво жестикулирует, ее длинные, миндалевидные, блестящие ногти отблескивают на свету.

— А ты ведь знаешь нашего Гарри, — продолжает она, с ухмылкой глядя на парня, — флиртует со всеми подряд, настоящий очаровашка.

— Отвянь, — стонет Гарри. — Я думал, она знала, что я гей, — дуется он, складывая на груди руки.

— Знаю, милый, — воркует Перри. Выражение ее лица смягчается, когда она на него смотрит и затем похлопывает по руке. — Я просто дразнилась. Мы все знаем, что ты милый и обходительный со всеми, но опять же, она настолько высокого о себе мнения, что возомнила себя особенной. Ну, короче говоря, она решила сделать первый шаг и сочинила ужасно сопливую смс Гарри, и…

Перри выдерживает умышленную паузу, позволяя недосказанности повиснуть в воздухе. Торжественно нахмурившись, она поочередно осматривает своих слушателей.

— И в итоге по ошибке отправила эту смс парню, с которым на тот момент встречалась! — заключает она, расширив глаза, и несдержанно хохочет.

— Да ладно! — восклицает Луи, ладонью машинально прикрывая рот.

— Да! — истерически смеется Джесси, размахивая волосами. — А он очень смышленый паренек, работает в IT-отделе фирмы, поэтому умудрился прервать наше собрание и начал вслух зачитывать текст, а когда закончил, то посмотрел на нее и сказал: «Прикол в том, что он гей, Камилла», и вышел из зала.

— Да ладно! — повторяет Луи. Он начинает смеяться. — А что там за смска?

— Ох, просто отвратительная, поверь мне, — Перри закатывает глаза и драматически прикладывает ладони к груди. Она повышает голос, кривя Камиллу. — Что-то вроде: «Я хочу, чтобы ты боготворил меня так, как меня боготворят остальные парни, сама судьба сулит нам быть вместе, я не желаю ничего больше и знаю, что ты тоже… бла-бла-бла».

Она смотрит на Луи, поигрывая бровями и цокая языком. Луи смеется до слез.

— Хватит над ней издеваться. Это чертовски неловко, — стонет Гарри, но тоже улыбается. — Мне было ее искренне жаль.

— Мне тоже, — соглашается Джесси. — Может, всем нам. Но это продлилось всего лишь каких-нибудь два дня. А затем она попыталась подставить свою коллегу Лорен, и мы снова начали дружно ее ненавидеть.

— Судя по всему, она ходячий кошмар, — говорит Луи, утирая слезы. Он притворно вздрагивает, широко улыбаясь. Затем тычет локтем Гарри в бок и ворчит: — Поверить не могу, что ты мне не рассказал, ты должен рассказывать мне абсолютно все.

Гарри пожимает плечами, прочесывая рукой волосы.

— Не хотелось повторно переживать унижение, — смеется он.

— И к тому же, я лучший рассказчик, — говорит Перри, показывая ему язык. — Нам нужно за это выпить, — добавляет она и останавливает официанта, чтобы взять всем шампанского.

— За то, что мы не такие, как Камилла, спасибо богу! — восклицает она, и на этот раз смеются все и, стукнувшись бокалами, опустошают содержимое.

— Кстати, у тебя отпадные ботинки, Гарри, — говорит Джесси, глядя сияющими глазами на ботинки так, как затерявшийся в пустыне человек смотрел бы на оазис. — Они от Сен-Лорана? И рубашка чудесная. Вот уж никогда не упустишь шанса посветить своими сиськами!

Гарри смеется, свободной рукой потирая обнаженную грудь, где виднеется тату бабочки.

— Ты же меня знаешь, — говорит он, — всегда с нетерпением жду окончания рабочего дня, чтобы показать их миру.

— Гарри обожает разгуливать голышом, у него на этом пунктик, — отмечает Луи, подталкивая его плечом, и затем смахивает ниточку с его пиджака. — Он просто не может оставаться в одежде, скажите? Он был таким еще с подросткового возраста. Я не знаю, сколько сердечных приступов заработала его сестра.

Луи поворачивается умиленно на него взглянуть и видит, что Гарри уже на него смотрит.

— Оставь меня в покое, — говорит он, наморщив нос и сверкая ямочками. — Должен ли я рассказать о том случае, когда лучшая подружка Лотти застала тебя голым? — он легко тычет пальцами в бок Луи, щекоча его, и Луи хихикает и пытается увернуться, но Гарри крепко его держит.

— Прекрати, негодяй! — пищит он, смеясь. — Ты же знаешь, что это мое чувствительное место.

— Именно, — широко улыбается Гарри, обнимая его за талию.

— Оу-у, вы двое такие милые, — воркует Джесси. Она прикладывает руку к сердцу и широко улыбается. — Сколько вы уже вместе?

Луи чувствует, как улыбка сползает с его лица, а щеки краснеют, как только он осознает сказанное. Напрягшись, он смотрит вниз и неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. Его сердцебиение учащается, и он даже не знает почему.

В компании воцаряется неловкая тишина, которая прерывается лишь покашливанием Гарри.

— Э-э, — протягивает он, слабо улыбаясь, — вообще-то мы не пара. — Он потирает затылок одной рукой, но вторую по-прежнему держит на талии Луи, — мы просто друзья.

— О, — только и говорит Джесси. Она выглядит абсолютно сбитой с толку. Луи видит, как она и Перри обмениваются взглядами. — Простите, ребята, — она натягивает на губы извиняющуюся улыбку, когда снова говорит, щедро глотнув перед этим шампанского. — Вы, кажется, очень близки, и я просто приняла это за должное. Мне правда жаль.

— Все нормально, — пожимает плечами Гарри. Луи видит, что он тоже покраснел.

— Да ничего страшного, — вмешивается Перри, пытаясь отшутиться, но получается слишком громко и жизнерадостно, ее улыбка слишком широкая. — Все поначалу принимают вас за пару.

И да, возможно, она права. Возможно, это частая ошибка, но все же. Да и друзья, наверное, не должны дрочить, думая друг о друге, но это случилось всего лишь раз. Он, скорее всего, просто раздувает из мухи слона. Ничего страшного, как сказала Перри. Совершенно ничего страшного.

Он снова пытается улыбнуться, будто ничего не произошло, но атмосфера определенно пропиталась неловкостью.

Гарри откашливается и начинает оглядываться.

— Знаете, нам, наверное, лучше пойти поискать Джеймса и Джулию. Мы еще не поздоровались, — говорит он. — Дамы, увидимся позже.

Он кладет ладонь на поясницу Луи и уводит его прочь.


	5. Chapter 5

Луи никогда не встречался с боссами Гарри, но тот всегда очень уважительно о них отзывается. Гарри начал работать на их фирму спустя несколько лет после окончания университета. Начав с самого низа карьерной лестницы, менее чем за десять лет упорной работы он, видимо, добился доверия Джеймса и Джулии и стал важным звеном в их корпорации.

Боссы как раз разговаривают с мужчиной среднего возраста в сером костюме. Джеймс подносит руку, чтобы почесать рыжеватую бороду, украшающую волевой подбородок, и потягивает шампанское. Его небольшие, аквамаринового цвета глаза начинают блестеть, как только он замечает Гарри и Луи.

— Гарри! — широко улыбается он, добродушно похлопывая Гарри по плечу. — Рад, что ты пришел, сынок.

Мужчина в сером костюме откланивается и уходит. Джулия, одетая в потрясающее серебристое платье в пол, поворачивается к Гарри.

— Мой дорогой, — говорит она, легко обхватывая его локоть, и искренне улыбается. — Спасибо, что пришел, и отдельное спасибо за цветы и подарок. Они просто чудесные. Я ценю твою заботу.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, — с улыбкой отвечает Гарри и склоняется поцеловать ее руку. — Еще раз с днем рождения, Джулия. Вы сегодня замечательно выглядите.

Джулия смеется и сжимает его руку.

— Ты просто милашка, — воркует она, закладывая за ухо прядь пепельно-белых волос и склоняя набок голову. — И, должна признать, ты превзошел сам себя, дорогой. Выглядишь просто сногсшибательно.

Луи стоит позади Гарри, не желая вмешиваться, и тихо наблюдает за разговором. На его лице красуется крошечная, полная гордости улыбка. Лотти говорит, что такое выражение на его лице появляется лишь тогда, когда он смотрит на Гарри. Кажется, все без ума от Гарри, все очарованы им. Разумеется, это не такой уж и большой сюрприз, Луи ведь и сам с первого дня был его самым большим фанатом, но все равно приятно видеть, как его ценят другие.

В этот момент Гарри поворачивается, и его глаза тут же останавливаются на нем. Его ямочки кажутся еще глубже.

— Иди сюда, Лу, — одним губами произносит он, протягивая руку. Луи принимает ее, переплетая их пальцы и сжимая ладонь, и подходит ближе к паре. Внезапно он чувствует себя смущенно и даже не знает почему. Странно. Чувство такое, словно знакомишься с родителями второй половинки, разве только он познакомился с родителями Гарри давным-давно, и Гарри — не его вторая половинка. Поэтому странно это все.

— Оу-у, — воркует Джулия, солнечно улыбаясь, — ну разве вы не милые?

Она немедленно обнимает Луи. Она пахнет, как его мама, и объятия такие же приятные, поэтому Луи расслабляется в ее руках и обнимает в ответ.

— Я слышал, вам исполняется двадцать семь, — озорно шутит он. — С днем рождения.

Джулия разражается хохотом и, прикрыв ладонью рот, запрокидывает голову.

— Какой он милый! — хихикает она.

Освободившись из кольца рук, Луи натыкается на яркие глаза Джеймса.

— Он правда очень милый, — соглашается мужчина, улыбаясь и протягивая руку. Луи тут же отвечает на рукопожатие. — Молодец, юный Гарольд, — говорит Джеймс. — Но, должен признать, я немного огорчен, — он игриво вздергивает брови. — Как ты мог так долго скрывать от нас такого симпатичного бойфренда?

Уже во второй раз менее чем за пятнадцать минут Луи чувствует, как распаляется лицо. Кто-нибудь, вызовите пожарных. Кто бы знал, что у него столько кровяных сосудов. Он опускает взгляд и прикусывает губу. Чувствует, как рядом точно так же напрягается Гарри, а затем сдавленно смеется.

— Э-э… он не, — он делает паузу, чтобы прокашляться. — Он не мой бойфренд. Это Луи, мой лучший друг.

Нахмуренность искажает его красивые черты. Он проводит рукой по волосам и переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Луи, познакомься с Джулией и Джеймсом, — продолжает Гарри, даже не глядя на Луи, а уперев взгляд в пол.

— Что? — Джеймс приоткрывает рот, глядя на Гарри так, словно тот начал объяснять ядерный распад одиннадцатилетним школьникам. — Но вы двое… ну, — Джеймс резко себя одергивает и откашливается, прикрываясь ладонью. — Ты сказал, что приведешь своего парня, познакомишь с нами.

— Да, сказал, — Гарри пожимает плечами, — но затем мы расстались.

Рука Луи движется к галстуку, словно желая ослабить, хотя он уже и так слегка расхлябан. Но его пальцы все равно хватают узел и слегка дергают.

— Простите, но я не особо важен, — издает он притворно веселый смешок и разводит руками. — Боюсь, я всего лишь замена, — его голос кажется безжизненным даже в собственных ушах.

Он чувствует, как Гарри закатывает глаза, даже отчетливей, чем видит.

— Ты не замена, Луи, — отвечает парень. — Ты это знаешь.

Луи слышит нотку раздраженности за умышленно невозмутимым тоном. Он знает, что это ему намек уйти.

— Ну, — говорит он, натягивая огромную улыбку на лицо. — С вашего разрешения, я пойду покурю. Было приятно познакомиться.

Все еще улыбаясь, он разворачивается и направляется к балкону. Гарри не идет за ним. Ему все равно.

Ему все равно.

Снаружи воздух искрится свежестью и прохладой — за что Луи благодарен, потому что может, наконец, свободно вдохнуть. Аромат парфюма Гарри больше не дурманит его мозг, взгляд не цепляется за его силуэт, хрипотца не ласкает слух и уж явно не его вкус дразнит язык. И, может, все это лишь в его голове, но, по крайней мере, его чувства восприятия точно ничем не обременены.

Луи глубоко вдыхает и прикрывает глаза. Снова дергает галстук, пытаясь его послабить, и упирается макушкой в стену позади.

Он в порядке. Правда, все кажется немного странным из-за прошлого вечера, но Гарри этого не знает, поэтому ничего не изменилось. Ему просто нужно немного времени, чтобы забыть и, может, простить себя, и все вернется на круги своя. Ничего не изменилось, все в норме.

Он поджигает сигарету, и его пальцы чуть подрагивают, но никому не нужно знать.

Он возвращается только к ужину. Разумеется, он сидит рядом с Гарри, но, слава Всевышнему, за их столик присоединяются Перри, Джесси и еще четверо неизвестных ему гостей. Он поддерживает разговор, улыбается и пьет слишком много вина. А еще упорно избегает Гарри и постоянно отлучается покурить после каждой смены блюда.

Он только что покончил с десертом — едва притронулся к шоколадному брауни со сливочным кремом, но это все детали — и он снова на балконе. Его взгляд блуждает по небу. Естественно, в Лондоне слишком много огней, чтобы рассмотреть звезды, но все же некоторые из них светят так ярко, что их невозможно не заметить.

Он чувствует Гарри, прежде чем видит. Парень становится рядом с ним и начинает играться с кольцами на пальцах.

— Сегодня ты много куришь, — его голос низкий, почти шепот. Взгляд блуждает по чертам Луи, но тот его не замечает, лишь пожимает плечами и продолжает вглядываться в горизонт.

— Трудный день на работе, — наконец бормочет он.

Гарри надолго замолкает и продолжает теребить кольцо на мизинце, снимая его и снова надевая. Луи уверен, что это он ему подарил.

— Для меня одной не найдется? — Гарри искоса на него смотрит. Луи вручает ему пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Гарри принимает их и поджигает одну.

— А ведь правду говорят, так ведь? — спрашивает Луи и надолго затягивается, позволяя дыму проникнуть в кровеносную систему. Он медленно выдыхает через нос. — Кто с собаками ляжет, с блохами встанет.

Гарри невесело смеется.

— Забавно, что ты это сказал, — комментирует он, — я только что думал про собаку.

Луи больше не может бороться с соблазном и сдается, бросая на Гарри недоуменный взгляд. Задерживается на линии его челюсти, на губах, обхватывающих сигарету, на том, как он втягивает щеки. Замечает на его пиджаке волос и тут же его смахивает. Грудь Гарри теплая, и руку обжигает от прикосновения. Гарри внимательно следит за его движениями.

Луи прокашливается.

— Про какую собаку?

Гарри пожимает плечами, стряхивая пепел в урну.

— Про собаку из книги.

Луи скептически вздергивает бровь.

— Ты что, думаешь о «Марли и я», Стайлс?

Уголок губ Гарри дергается.

— Нет, — он выдыхает облако сизого дыма и поворачивается посмотреть на Луи. — «Любовь — это адский пес».

Луи знакома эта книга. К слову, он ее перечитывал больше одного раза. Но все же он закатывает глаза.

— Это та идиотская старая книжка, которую ты постоянно с собой таскал во время своей хипстерской фазы?

— Она совсем не идиотская, — дуется Гарри, его рука замирает посреди движения. — И ты должен знать, что это моя любимая книга.

Конечно, он знает. Именно поэтому он ее и прочитал, желая лучше понять, что творилось в голове того чудесного паренька, который не по годам взрослел.

Он перегибается через Гарри, чтобы стряхнуть пепел с собственной сигареты, чувствуя, что тот следит за его каждым его движением.

Гарри делает затяжку и облизывает губы.

— Не раздевайте мою любовь, там может быть манекен, — говорит он, и это почти шепот, теряющийся в сумраке ночи, тишину которой рушит смех гостей и гул машин. Но Луи все равно его слышит.

Не раздевайте манекен, а вдруг там моя любовь.

Он сглатывает.

Разум относит его к солнечному воскресному обеду много лет назад, когда волосы Гарри были еще длинные, морщин у глаз было меньше, но улыбка была точно такой же, как сейчас. Они часами нежились на газонах в Кенсингтонских Садах. Спиной Гарри опирался о дерево, а Луи головой лежал на его коленях. Гарри вслух зачитывал поэмы со своего тома, хрипло и медленно, и у него так потрясающе получалось, он столько страсти вкладывал в свой голос, что Луи мог прочувствовать слова, а не только услышать. На следующий день он купил книгу, но теперь… Теперь он лишь пожимает плечами и делает вид, будто не проводил ночи напролет, поглощенный теми страницами.

— Это стихи для жаждущих любви людей, — бормочет он себе под нос. Ему хотелось бы поджечь очередную сигарету, но он знает, что ему достанется от Гарри, поэтому он лишь засовывает руки в карманы, цепляясь пальцами за ткань.

Гарри молчит и так же молча смотрит на Луи, уголки его губ слегка опущены. Луи как можно усерднее игнорирует узел в желудке.

— Что ж, — он прокашливается, — как дела на любовном фронте? — он пытается заставить голос звучать жизнерадостно. Ему не удается.

Гарри изгибает брови.

— Ну, тебе известно, как прошло мое последнее свидание, — невозмутимо отвечает он. — Ты там тоже присутствовал.

Луи опускает взгляд и мысленно себя ругает, понимая, что явно поступил не мудрейшим образом.

— Прости, — бормочет он, все еще разглядывая носки своих ботинок.

Гарри вздыхает и выбрасывает сигарету.

— Все в порядке, Лу, — говорит он, пытаясь поймать взгляд Луи. — Мне понравилось, я хорошо провел вчера время. Я же тебе говорил.

Луи кивает. Прикусив щеку, он искоса бросает на Гарри взгляд.

— А как насчет?.. — начинает он, но голос немного ломается. Он прокашливается, чувствуя, как лицо заливается краской. — Как насчет Майкла? Ты так о нем и не заговорил с тех пор, как вы расстались, поэтому мне стало интересно, как ты справляешься, — он потирает шею и переминается с ноги на ногу. — Я знаю, что никогда раньше не интересовался, и мне жаль, потому что… Ну, ты знаешь, что он был далеко не самым моим любимым человеком, поэтому я не расстроился, когда вы разошлись, — он снова прокашливается и осмеливается посмотреть на Гарри. На губах того играет улыбка, поэтому он продолжает: — Я хочу спросить, как ты? В самом деле. Ты скучаешь по нему?

Гарри проводит рукой по волосам и начинает массировать надбровные дуги.

— Правда в том, что я знал, что он мне не подходит, и что я ему не подхожу, и знал это с самого начала, но решил все же дать шанс отношениям, — признается Гарри, кусая губу. — Знаешь, я хотел, чтобы у нас все получилось, очень сильно хотел. Я пытался быть внимательным и романтичным, хотел, чтобы он чувствовал мою заботу… Но затем я понял, что слишком сильно пытался. У меня не получалось быть с ним таким естественным образом. А когда твои чувства настоящие, ты не должен так сильно стараться, правда? Должно быть легко, но так не было. Мое сердце было не там. Поэтому я бросил попытки.

Он пожимает плечами и снова начинает играться с кольцами.

Слова Ника играют в голове Луи. Отношения Гарри не длятся долго. Кажется, что он и сам не слишком-то о них печется. Он сглатывает.

— Откуда ты знал, что он тебе не подходит?

Глаза Гарри застилает тень, когда он отвечает:

— Просто знал. — Его тон сухой, а голос холодный. Все кричит Луи прекратить допытываться, но он не может.

— Да, но почему? — его голос выше необходимости, и несколько людей оборачиваются в их сторону, недовольно скривившись. Луи игнорирует их и продолжает сверлить Гарри взглядом. — И если ты знал, что он тебе не подходит, почему вообще напрягался?

По шее Гарри растекается румянец. Он понижает взгляд — вопрос явно застиг его врасплох.

— Он был хорошим парнем, — едва слышимо говорит он.

— А ты разве не этого ищешь? Кого-то хорошего? — качает Луи головой. — Ты вообще знаешь, какого именно человека ищешь, Хаз?

— Да, кого-то хорошего, — снова пожимает плечами Гарри. Он теребит край рубашки. Луи замечает, что ноготь на его безымянном пальце не накрашен. — Кого-то веселого, с кем я мог бы найти общий язык. С кем я мог бы ничего не делать, потому что сам факт того, что мы вместе, уже являлся бы всем.

Луи вскидывает бровь.

— Все это звучит довольно абстрактно, Эйч.

Гарри поднимает глаза, и их взгляд выжигает в душе Луи дыру. В них что-то есть, какая-то искра, но Луи не может до конца понять, какая именно.

— Ты неправ, — возражает Гарри, — для меня это совсем не так.

Он на шаг приближается к Луи, и тот заставляет себя стоять на месте, а не отступать. Гарри поднимает руку. Затем снова опускает. Его пальцы обхватывают что-то невидимое.

— А что насчет тебя, Луи? — спрашивает он, по-прежнему прожигая взглядом. — Чего ты ищешь?

— Я? — безрадостно и горько смеется Луи. — Я никого не ищу, Гарри, ты это знаешь. Я совсем негоден для отношений и, хоть убей, не понимаю, почему люди вообще носятся с этой любовью, она ведь недолговечна.

Гарри открывает рот, но Луи взмахом руки его останавливает.

— Возможно, ты исключение из правил, Гарри, и я совершенно серьезно, — продолжает он, — я верю, что в итоге ты кого-нибудь найдешь. Я верю, что ты можешь быть Джиджи из фильма «Обещать — не значит жениться». Но не я. И меня не напрягает такое положение дел, потому что я не хочу быть исключением из правил.

Гарри хмурится, а на его лбу появляются морщинки.

— Но, знаешь, — говорит он более хрипло, чем обычно, — ты мог бы быть Коннором. Он тоже не заводит отношений, он был неверующим, пока не встретил Джиджи. Ты мог бы быть им, может, тебе просто нужен тот, кто напомнит тебе об этом. Может, тебе просто нужна твоя собственная Джиджи.

Луи качает головой и пожимает плечами.

— Моя жизнь не фильм, Хаз, — бормочет он и, положив ладонь на руку Гарри, сжимает ее. — Нам нужно возвращаться внутрь. Здесь холодно.

Гарри вздыхает и опускает взгляд. Уголок его губ поднимется вверх, когда он что-то замечает.

— Стой, — издает он смешок. — Твой галстук совершенно расхлябан. Давай подтяну узел.

Он приближается, внезапно оказываясь в личном пространстве Луи, и вдруг на улице больше не холодно, и нет нет нет, он слишком близко!

Луи остро вдыхает, но чувствует лишь дурманящий запах Гарри. Его глаза блуждают по чертам его лица, по кончику его языка, который торчит меж губ, как всегда он делает, когда на чем-то сосредоточен.

Гарри поправляет его галстук и поднимает взгляд. На его губах играет легкая улыбка, но исчезает, как только он натыкается на глаза Луи. Он облизывает губы, и Луи, не в силах удержаться, следит за движением. Их окутывает тишина, и даже несмотря на то, что на балконе шумно, сейчас голоса как будто заглушили.

Луи и Гарри просто смотрят друг на друга. Электричество пульсирует по проводам.

Луи кажется, что он может вдохнуть Гарри, может почувствовать, как он проникает в каждую его клеточку. В расширенных зрачках Гарри сияют звезды.

А затем сигнал айфона оповещает, что кому-то из них пришло смс.

Луи опускает взгляд и отступает на шаг назад, отчетливо осознавая, что румянец, должно быть, окрашивает его щеки. Откашлявшись, Гарри вытаскивает телефон из заднего кармана и, нажав на экран, начинает читать.

Луи смотрит на него, чувствуя во рту какую-то странную горечь, отдающую разочарованием. Он переминается с ноги на ногу, и Гарри поднимает на него взгляд.

— Это Зейн, — поясняет он, поднося ладонь ко рту, чтобы потереть губы. Луи силой заставляет себя не смотреть на них. — Завтра вечером он собирается с друзьями в какой-то новый клуб, — продолжает Гарри. — Лиам тоже там будет. Он просил меня позвать тебя.

— Отлично, — говорит Луи, прикусывая щеку. В его желудке поселяется тяжесть. — Звучит весело, — его голос не такой воодушевленный, каким должен быть.

Гарри проводит рукой по волосам.

— Хочешь пойти?

Луи кусает губы и пожимает плечами. В последнее время кажется, что алкоголь и Гарри — опасное сочетание, но опять же, когда он думает о Гарри в темном клубе, танцующим с каким-то безликим незнакомцем, в его животе неприятно екает. Может, ему стоит пойти просто, чтобы за ним присматривать.

— Хорошо, — бормочет он, — почему бы и нет?

Он обещает себе, что постарается не создавать неловкости. В конце концов, это всего лишь Гарри.

Гарри кивает.

— Идем внутрь, — бормочет он и покидает балкон. Все еще не сдвинувшись с места, Луи вздыхает, глядя на его удаляющуюся спину. Затем прижимает ладонь к лицу и массирует виски.

Мы знаем, что Бога нет, но слушая тебя, моя уверенность таяла.

 

***

 

Следующим вечером Луи не успевает пробыть в собственной квартире и десяти минут, как раздается звонок в дверь. Он бросает взгляд на висящие на кухонной стене часы и вздыхает. Знал ведь, что не должен был поддаваться уговорам Найла пропустить кружку пива после работы. И должен был предвидеть, что кружка превратится в две, и что в итоге он опоздает — Лиам его предупреждал, — потому что сейчас начало одиннадцатого, и Гарри уже приехал, а он даже не начал собираться.

Он идет открывать дверь, его губы уже формируют извинение, но слова застревают в горле, как только он видит Гарри.

На нем красное шерстяное пальто. Чертовое красное пальто. Луи даже не знал, что у Гарри такое есть. Кто вообще носит красные пальто, за исключением той девицы из «Милых обманщиц»? Это настолько слишком и так в духе Гарри, что Луи хочется присесть, обхватить руками колени и расплакаться. А затем сделать что-то не очень приличное и подобающее. Почему, ради всего святого, его мысли вообще ринулись в этом направлении?

Луи сглатывает. Гарри стоит у него на пороге в красном пальто, с небольшой улыбкой на губах, и выглядит так чертовски мило и при этом сексуально, а он даже и двух слов не может связать. И дело в том, что пальто настолько, черт возьми, длинное, что закрывает икры, отчего Гарри выглядит еще стройнее и выше. Сплошные длинные конечности и мышцы, и Луи необходимо обрести контроль над собственным ртом.

Он прокашливается.

— Входи, — хрипит он, осознавая, что его голос звучит в тысячу раз ниже обычного.

Гарри заходит в квартиру. Затем смотрит на него, нахмурив брови.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он. — Ты же не заболел?

Луи краснеет и немедленно отворачивается, чтобы закрыть дверь, и затем снова поворачивается к Гарри, притворно кашляя.

— Возможно, — бормочет он.

— Ты не передумал насчет клуба? Если не хочешь идти, мы можем остаться здесь, — говорит Гарри, снимая пальто. Он звучит искренне обеспокоенным. Луи хочется сбежать и навечно где-нибудь спрятаться. А затем, повернувшись и увидев, что надето на Гарри под пальто, он понимает, что желание становится необходимостью.

На Гарри его любимые супер узкие черные джинсы с рваными коленями, черные ботинки Челси и прозрачная белая рубашка, привычно наполовину расстегнутая. Он выглядит невероятно привлекательно.

И дело в том, что Гарри всегда носил такие вещи, но кажется, что с того караоке-вечера Луи не может прекратить на него пялиться. Разумеется, он всегда довольно чутко реагировал на его внешность, всегда считал его привлекательным — даже сексуальным, — еще когда он был шестнадцатилетним мальчиком с круглыми щеками и мягкими очертаниями фигуры, но со временем он стал только красивее. Прямо как те дорогие вина, которые он так сильно любит.

И если быть до конца честным, он не то чтобы никогда не думал о Гарри в таком ключе, просто никогда не позволял разуму так далеко заходить, и теперь он знает почему. Потому что ему потребовалось лишь раз отпустить себя и задуматься о своих самых тайных фантазиях, и теперь он не знает, как остановиться. Словно в той старой поэме о девочке, которая объелась гоблинских фруктов и поняла, что одного раза оказалось достаточно, чтобы подсесть на них. Прямо как он сейчас.

Он вдыхает и заставляет себя разорвать цепочку мыслей. Он видит, что Гарри сидит на диване, широко расставив ноги. Его глаза слегка расфокусированы, и он смотрит на него каким-то странным обескураженным взглядом.

Внезапно Луи испытывает неловкость, потому что до сих пор не переоделся и даже не сходил в душ.

— Что? — спрашивает он, ероша волосы и надеясь, что они находятся не в слишком плачевном состоянии.

На секунду глаза Гарри расширяются, и затем он приходит в себя, слегка прокашливаясь.

— Ничего, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами, — просто нечасто вижу тебя в форме.

Луи замечает румянец на шее Гарри. Ох. Ладно. Он может это устроить. Дразниться он любит.

— Так вот в чем дело? — приподняв бровь, ухмыляется он. — У тебя подкашиваются коленки при виде мужчин в форме, Стайлс?

Гарри смеется, и его улыбка расслабленная, но пальцы крепко сжимают колени.

— Ты будто только что вернулся со съемочной площадки «Супер Майка», — говорит он и подмигивает.

Луи склоняет набок голову и широко ухмыляется. Гарри хочет поиграть? Это можно легко устроить. Он достает телефон, открывает Спотифай и выбирает песню. В комнате начинает играть «Hotline Bling» Дрейка.

Луи чувствует на себе взгляд Гарри, когда начинает развязывать галстук и расстегивать рубашку. И затем начинает танцевать. Поначалу медленно, лишь плавные движения бедрами, но с нарастанием припева начинает двигаться более откровенно. Он всегда отлично танцевал.

С течением песни он все ближе подходит к Гарри, который, кажется, не в состоянии отвести от него взгляда. Его зрачки слегка расширены, губы блестящие и соблазнительные.

Когда начинается второй припев, Луи забирается на парня верхом, раскинув колени по обе стороны его бедер. Гарри облизывает губы и кладет руки на спинку дивана. Луи начинает ерзать на нем и затем чувствует: Гарри возбужден. Как только на него накатывает осознание, его член заинтересованно дергается в ответ. Черт.

Луи немедленно встает. Его член протестует.

Гарри прокашливается и, скрестив ноги, рукой не совсем незаметно себя поправляет. Луи делает вид, что не видит, делает вид, что не чувствует, как сам возбуждается, поэтому занимает себя тем, что выключает музыку.

— Наверное, мне стоит пойти в душ, пока еще не совсем поздно, — бормочет он, потирая шею и опуская глаза. Внезапно в его горле пересыхает, как в пустыне. Он взмахивает рукой. — Налей себе чего-нибудь выпить, если хочешь. Я скоро вернусь.

Гарри только кивает, и Луи ускользает прочь, запираясь в ванной. Черт черт черт черт.

Он проводит слишком много времени под водой в отчаянной попытке успокоиться. Неимоверным усилием воли не прикасается к себе, потому что не хочет уступать под натиском мыслей, наводняющих сознание.

Он быстро одевается, остановив выбор на паре черных узких джинсов и простой белой футболке, но дополнят наряд любимой темно-зеленой замшевой байкерской курткой и коричневыми ботинками. Небрежно укладывает волосы и затем прочесывает щетину, которую решает не сбривать. Он вдыхает и выдыхает, глядя в свои собственные глаза в зеркале. Все будет в порядке.

Вернувшись на кухню, он видит, что Гарри сидит на том же месте, где он его оставил. На кофейном столике перед ним стоит бутылка Джека и использованный стакан. Луи замечает розоватые щеки и немного стеклянные глаза, и задается вопросом, сколько он уже успел выпить в его отсутствие.

— Готов? — спрашивает Гарри. — Я вызову такси.

На его губах несмелая улыбка, но глаза застилают грозовые облака. Луи улыбается в ответ, пытаясь излучать уверенность. Он не хочет, чтобы Гарри чувствовал себя странно или неловко. Не он ведь затеял танец, в конце концов. Хотя это была просто шутка, ничего больше. Пустяки.

— Налей мне выпить, Лу, — говорит Гарри, копаясь в телефоне. Луи подчиняется и затем наливает себе двойной виски. Шестое чувство подсказывает, что ему это понадобится. Он опустошает стакан.

 

***

 

Они приезжают на полчаса позже в небольшой, очень хипстерский клуб в Камдене. Но опять же, Луи не удивлен, поскольку Зейн выбирал место.

Внутри помещения темно, источником света являются лишь гипнотические зелено-голубые лазеры. Под стенами ютятся несколько небольших кожаных диванчиков и прозрачных столиков, над барной стойкой висит раритетная электрогитара. Над входом краской из баллончика выведена цитата: «Без музыки жизнь была бы ошибкой». Луи закатывает глаза. Цитировать Ницше в клубе — это уже слишком.

Люди танцуют под ремикс Стива Аоки, безликие парни и девушки трутся друг о друга, подстраиваясь под ритм музыки. Долбят тяжелые басы, и Луи буквально чувствует их в своих венах.

Гарри кладет ладонь ему на поясницу и ведет в угол, где на диване бесстыдно целуются Зейн и Лиам. Луи присвистывает, и звук приглушается музыкой.

— Кому-то уже весело, смотрю, — комментирует он. Лиам слегка подпрыгивает, затем краснеет, как только видит их. Лицо Зейна расплывается в довольной улыбке, и он даже не трудится слезть с коленей Лиама.

— Гарри, — говорит он заплетающимся языком, — рад, что ты пришел. И привел Луи, — подмигивает он. — Может, сегодня та самая ночь.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — поднимает Луи брови. Его тон, наверное, немного резче, чем должен быть, но Зейн ему лишь улыбается.

Затем он переводит взгляд на Гарри, который смотрит на Зейна так, словно обдумывает сотню способов стереть его с лица земли. Луи снова непонимающе вздергивает брови.

— Что он имеет в виду? — повторяет он.

Гарри резко поворачивается к нему, и его нахмуренность слишком быстро растворяется в улыбке, что наводит на мысль о неискренности такой перемены. Он пожимает плечами.

— Без понятия, — отвечает он, ероша волосы. — Он пьян. Не обращай на него внимания. Мелет всякую чушь.

Лиам кашляет, и Зейн удобнее усаживается на его коленях. Его улыбка становится еще шире.

— Конечно, — посмеивается он, — но знаешь, как говорится: «Истина — в вине».

— Может, и в вине, — отвечает Гарри. Луи видит, как он напрягается, — но вы пили водку, так что у тебя нет оправданий быть придурком, — стиснув челюсть, он поджимает губы в тонкую линию и для пущего эффекта упирается рукой в бок. Луи с тоской встречает пустоту, которая заменяет теплое касание на пояснице.

Зейн закатывает глаза.

— Расслабься, Эйч, все нормально.

Луи пересекается взглядом с Лиамом, но тот лишь опускает глаза и прокашливается. Луи наклоняет голову набок. Что-то здесь явно происходит, но он никак не может понять что именно.

Зейн жестом указывает на две открытые бутылки с водкой на столике.

— Налей себе выпить. Чувствуй себя, как дома, — говорит он. Лиам щипает его за бок, и парень подпрыгивает, массируя местечко. — Э-э-эй! — восклицает он. — За что?

Лиам лишь снова его щипает, и Зейн расширяет глаза. Затем переводит взгляд на Луи и улыбается.

— Я ничего не имею в виду. Не бери лишнего в голову, ладно? — он переводит взгляд на Гарри и посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. — Не злись на меня, Гарри, ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, — со знающей улыбкой говорит Зейн, а затем снова принимается засасывать Лиама.

Гарри фыркает и закатывает глаза. Он остается молчаливым, кусая щеку и сверля взглядом пол. Луи замечает его зардевшиеся щеки. Пристально за ним наблюдая, он наливает в стакан немного Red Bull’а, затем доливает водки и осушает напиток, даже не потрудившись воспользоваться трубочкой. Он морщится и прокашливается.

Он подходит ближе к Гарри, когда видит, что он готовит себе очередной напиток, и предлагает ярко-розовую соломинку. Гарри молча ее принимает.

— Ты в порядке, Хаз? — спрашивает он, смешивая водку с лимонной содовой и заставляя себя не следить взглядом за губами Гарри, которые беспощадно обхватывают соломинку и посасывают ликер. В комнате внезапно становится очень жарко. Луи тянет за ворот футболки, пытаясь его ослабить.

Гарри кивает и в приглашении похлопывает по местечку на диване рядом с собой. Луи подчиняется, и парень тут же подвигает его ближе к себе, вдыхая запах его волос, и Луи расслабляется под его прикосновением.

Они сидят так какое-то время, пьют и болтают с друзьями Зейна. Луи как раз обсуждает последний матч Манчестер Юнайтед, когда Гарри подталкивает его локтем.

— Хочешь выпить? — шепчет он ему на ухо, губами слегка касаясь мочки, и даже этот минимум контакта заставляет Луи почувствовать странный трепет в животе. Его веки прикрываются. Он резко выдыхает, вскакивая на ноги до того, как колени успеют ослабеть, и предлагает Гарри руку.

— Идем, — говорит он, утягивая Гарри к бару.

Они заказывают четыре шота с текилой, и Луи начинает сыпать соль себе на руку, в ложбинку между большим пальцем и указательным. Он подносит руку ко рту, но ее перехватывает Гарри и слизывает с нее соль. Луи чувствует его язык на своей коже и легкое касание зубов, оставляющее едва заметные следы. Он приоткрывает рот, а внизу его живота скапливается что-то теплое. Он сглатывает.

Закончив, Гарри ухмыляется, а затем насыпает соль на собственную руку и предлагает ему.

— Твой черед, — говорит он. Его голос глубокий, в глазах что-то темное и опасное. Луи поступил бы умно, если бы ушел, но Гарри словно зыбучие пески. Поэтому он только откашливается и принимается слизывать соль с руки, втягивая щеки и не прерывая зрительного контакта.

Гарри краснеет, а его глаза следят за губами Луи. Тот еще раз облизывает местечко, убирая остатки соли. Он чувствует, как рука Гарри слегка вздрагивает, а тело прошибает мелкая дрожь.

Они молча выпивают шоты. Луи закусывает лимоном, и его рот наполняется кислотой.

— Давай потанцуем, — закончив, говорит Гарри и переплетает их пальцы. Они немного липкие, но Луи все равно, он следует за ним к танцполу. Он последует за ним куда угодно.

Они начинают танцевать, поначалу невинно, просто двое друзей двигаются под музыку, но атмосфера быстро меняется.

Как раз начинает играть ремикс последней песни Эда Ширана, когда Гарри резко разворачивает Луи и спиной прижимает к своей груди. Между их телами не остается ни дюйма. Гарри горячий и потный, его дыхание опаляет теплом шею, а руки на бедрах прожигают кожу.

Your love was handmade for somebody like me/Твоя любовь была вручную сделана для кого-то, как я,

C’mon now follow my lead/Давай же, следуй за мной

I may be crazy, don’t mind me/Я могу казаться немного безбашенным, надеюсь, ты не против.

Гарри подпевает, и его губы касаются уха Луи. Они покачиваются в такт с музыкой, а между их телами нарастает намагниченное влечение.

Say, boy, let’s not talk too much/Скажи: «Милый, хватит разговоров»

Grab on my waist and put that body on me/Возьми меня за талию и притяни к себе,

C’mon now follow my lead/Давай же, следуй за мной.

Луи откидывает голову назад и вжимается в стройную фигуру. Губы Гарри ведут от его челюсти к шее, и Луи хочет почувствовать их на своей коже и под ней. Он хочет разрушить Гарри, хочет быть разрушенным.

Он трется задницей о промежность Гарри, чувствуя, что тот почти полностью возбужден. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержать стон, и двигается интенсивнее.

Гарри прижимает его к себе еще плотнее — его пальцы, должно быть, оставляют синяки на его талии, так сильно он его сжимает, — и подается вперед.

I’m in love with the shape of you/Я влюблен в твой образ,

We push and pull like a magnet do/Мы отталкиваемся и притягиваемся, как магниты

Although my heart is falling too/И хоть мое сердце уже не выдерживает

I’m in love with your body/Я влюблен в твое тело.

Луи дрожит от звука голоса Гарри, который, наверное, глубже Тихого океана, и который отзывается в его паху. Он чувствует, как в штанах наливается член, уже скользкий от смазки, и жалеет, что надел такие узкие джинсы. Он двигает бедрами взад-вперед, еще больше возбуждаясь от того, что стояк Гарри упирается в него сзади в отчаянной попытке получить трение.

Пальцы Гарри на дюйм приближаются к его паху, останавливаясь в самом низу живота и, слегка надавливая, начинают поглаживать кожу. Луи удовлетворенно вздыхает и подается назад навстречу толчку.

— Лу, — хрипит Гарри и прикусывает мочку его уха. Луи не может сдержать стона. Гарри словно его наркотик, он будто впитался в его вены, и он без понятия, как его оттуда вывести. Он этого и не хочет.

Гарри резко разворачивает его, и они оказываются лицом к лицу. Таких темных глаз и расширенных зрачков у него Луи еще не видел.

C’mon, be my baby, c’mon/Давай же, будь моим, давай же.

Гарри облизывает свои губы прелестного розового оттенка, увлажняя слюной. Луи следит за движением и внезапно чувствует голод. Он так сильно хочет их попробовать. Именно так, наверное, чувствовала себя Ева в Эдеме. Не ешьте плод запретного Дерева познания Добра и Зла, ибо последствием непослушания будет смерть. Но Луи сейчас плевать на добро и зло, он даже был бы не против умереть, если бы ему было позволено сперва попробовать Гарри. Вот уж поистине райский способ умереть.

Гарри руками плавно опускается на его задницу и сильно сжимает. Они оба стонут.

— Луи, — бормочет Гарри. Звучит уже настолько разрушенным. Луи хочет разрушить его еще больше.

Гарри склоняется ближе, и Луи поднимает лицо. Его веки с трепетом смыкаются, и он приоткрывает губы. Он сейчас поцелует Гарри. Он сейчас поцелует Гарри. Он уже чувствует призрачное касание его губ на своих собственных и дрожит. Это было так давно, так давно.

— Ребята!

Они оба подскакивают и поворачиваются на голос. Зейн проталкивается к ним и затем прислоняется к Гарри, чтобы устоять на ногах. Луи дрожит и сжимает кулаки. Он чувствует, что никогда в жизни никого так яростно не ненавидел.

Взгляд Зейна мечется между ними двумя, его глаза красные и расфокусированные, а на лице — глуповатая улыбка.

— Ну, — говорит он и затем начинает кашлять. Гарри похлопывает его по спине. Луи прикусывает щеку и пытается не закатить глаза.

Зейн широко улыбается Гарри и продолжает:

— Я хотел сказать, что мы с Лиамом уходим, но, возможно, вы двое предпочтете остаться, — подмигивает он.

Луи бросает взгляд на Гарри и видит его стеклянные глаза и румяные щеки. Хоть он и поддерживает сейчас Зейна, но сам выглядит не лучше. Они оба с трудом стоят на ногах.

— Мы тоже уходим, — решает он, чувствуя, как в него впивается взгляд Гарри, но он упрямо смотрит на Зейна. — Показывай дорогу.

Он берет Гарри за руку и начинает следовать за Зейном, но Гарри почти сразу же спотыкается о собственные ноги. Луи вздыхает и останавливается, чтобы ему помочь.

— Давай же, малыш, держись за меня, — шепчет он и, взяв Гарри за руку, кладет ее себе на плечи и крепко хватается за его талию. Они забирают верхнюю одежду и выходят наружу.

— Отвези меня домой, Лу, — бормочет Гарри, когда они забираются на заднее сиденье такси.


End file.
